C'est la guerre
by Motoko Kousei
Summary: A Poudlard il y a les Gryffondor contre les Serpentard. Le Trio d'Or contre le Trio d'Argent. Le courage contre la ruse. Mais il y a aussi ce concours inter-maisons qui, plutôt que d'être l'apogée du conflit, marquera un nouveau tournant pour nos ennemis
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma toute première fanfiction à chapitres. Sachez que c'est un UA, même si l'univers est quasiment le même. En vérité, le plus gros changement consiste en **l'absence totale de Voldemort en Angleterre** : il sévit uniquement en Espagne, n'a jamais pris connaissance d'une prophétie quelconque et n'a pas tué les parents d'Harry. Alors forcément, ça perturbe énormément le cours de l'histoire, surtout les Années Poudlard de nos héros : pas de pierre philosophale, de serpent géant, d'évadé fou à lier ou de Tournoi qui vire au cauchemar(même s'il a bel et bien eu lieu).

C'est une manière à moi de me réapproprier l'histoire, j'ai fais attention à bien noter les changements - certes légers - pour ne pas trop vous perdre sans que ça ne fasse trop lourd **mais si je vous perds, n'hésitez pas à me le dire** !

Sachez également qu'Harry n'est pas resté chez les Dursley donc c'est un jeune adolescent de 15 ans qui des préoccupations de jeunes et qui sera particulièrement puéril au départ. D'ailleurs, le ton de cette fanfic sera très léger, même si je compte bien faire mûrir notre héros ! Cette histoire n'est pas basée sur la romance, il n'y aura qu'un très léger fond. Pas de drarry : c'est les deux personnages principaux mais ils ne sont pas en couple.

Ah, et aussi, je risque de publier de manière très irrégulière, pour la simple(et mauvaise) raison que j'écris cette fanfiction exclusivement... En cours. J'y peux rien, sans écrire cette fanfic je risque de perdre mon sang-froid et arrêter tout bonnement d'être un minimum attentive en classe. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance sur papier, il faut surtout que je les recopie sur l'ordinateur mais j'ai bon espoir de ne pas mettre une année entre chaque chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : je me suis inspirée de l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, la majeure partie du contexte lui appartient ainsi que les personnages. Je ne touche heureusement rien en publiant cette histoire.

Voilà, je pense que vous connaissez l'essentiel pour démarrer la lecture du premier chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la guerre.<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Une occasion de cesser cette petite guerre Serpentard-Gryffondor**

La masse humaine parlait, riait et criait dans une atmosphère empressée sur le quai 9 3/4 de la gare de King's Cross. Le départ des enfants pour Pourdlard suscitait toujours le plus vif émoi chez les sorciers, surtout quand les tous nouveaux élèves s'apprêtaient à quitter pour la première fois le cocon familial. Les parents vérifiaient une ultime fois que rien n'avait été oublié de leur minutieuse analyse : fournitures, vêtements, balais, animaux de compagnie, panier-repas ( le charriot de friandises n'était définitivement pas équilibré pour leurs petits trésors, qu'attendait donc Dumbledore pour le supprimer, pour l'amour de Merlin ! ) et autres bricoles. Sans oublier évidemment les sempiternelles recommandations, tellement râbachées que les jeunes adolescents pouvaient les réciter par coeur sans buter une seule fois :

"Habille-toi chaudement surtout ! "

"Si jamais j'apprends que tu as eu une retenue, attends-toi à recevoir une Beuglante, je me suis bien fait comprendre?"

"Et envoie-moi un hibou chaque semaine ! "

"Surtout, surtout, ne t'approche pas de Rusard, le concierge ! "

Et autres conseils que les étudiants s'affranchiraient sitôt le pied posé dans le Poudlard Express rutilant. Harry Potter, lui, avait la "chance" d'échapper à cet ennuyeux rituel. Sirius Black, son Auror de parrain, se contentait de lui dire toujours la même chose :

"Amuse-toi bien ! Fais en voir à Rogue de toutes les couleurs ! "

Et pour tout dire, Harry préférait largement cette version à celle de Mme Weasley qui pourrait lui parler pendant des heures et des heures si son mari n'était pas là pour l'arrêter, lui dire qu'elle avait déjà cinq enfants à sermonner et que Sirius s'occupait déjà très bien de son filleul.

Un sifflement strident parvint à leurs oreilles, annonçant le départ prochain du Poudlard Express. Harry mit ses valises à l'intérieur avec l'aide de Sirius.

"On se revoit pour Noël, petit.

-Je ne suis pas petit ! "

Son parrain éclata de rire, lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous les plaintes du brun et le planta dans le couloir, retrouvant la terre ferme. Le jeune garçon grogna un instant puis sourit doucement. Si légalement, Sirius était son parrain, Harry le considérait d'avantage comme un grand frère. De vingt-cinq ans son aîné, certes, mais un grand frère quand même.

De toute façon, il n'avait jamais essayé de combler les figures parentales qui lui manquaient depuis la mort de ses parents, il y avait de cela six ans. Le métier d'Auror était dangereux, il n'avait jamais eu les détails mais il savait que même en étant les meilleurs de leur promotion, James et Lily Potter n'étaient pas immortels.

Harry secoua vivement la tête pour chasser la vision de leurs corps blanchâtres dans leurs cercueils poli, dernière image qu'ils lui avaient laissés. Il alla retrouver Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses meilleurs amis, dans le wagon des Gryffondors. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils seraient dans le compartiment où lui et Ron avaient rencontré Hermione, en Première Année. Le plafond était encore carbonisé par le sortilège que les deux garçons avaient voulu lancer en même temps en combinant leurs magies pour impressionner la petite brune.

Il sourit à ce souvenir et repensa à la formation de leur amitié. Désormais, ils avaient acquis une certaine notoriété à Poudlard, semblable à celle que son propre père avait instauré aux côtés de son parrain, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Tandis que James Potter faisait parti des _Maraudeurs_, les élèves faisaient référence à lui, Hermione et Ron sous l'appellation _Le Trio d'Or_. Sur cette pensée, il ouvrit largement la porte de son compartiment.

"Alors, je vous ai pas trop manqué?

-Ouais, tu imagines pas à quel point !"S'exclama Ron, un grand roux déginguandé, une Chocogrenouille dans une main.

"Harry, on s'est vu hier..."Soupira Hermione – sans réussir à masquer son sourire cependant.

L'adolescente était assise contre la fenêtre, un chat roux sur ses genoux. Harry parvint difficilement à distinguer Disparate, le caméléon de Ron, parmi les longs poils du matou. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où il avait vu les deux créatures magiques l'une sans l'autre. Elles étaient un peu comme Fred et Georges, les jumeaux de la famille Weasley : à jamais inséparables, surtout quand il fallait faire des bêtises.

"Bon, les garçons je suis désolée mais je dois vous laisser. Avec Dean on doit...

-Retrouver les autres préfets, on sait Hermione."Achevèrent Ron et Harrry avec un sourire. Ils savaient à quel point leur amie était fière de sa position d'autorité, récompense de son indéfectible culte pour l'école de magie. Qu'elle soit préfète était une véritable bénédiction pour les deux larrons : ils allaient pouvoir enfreindre le réglement sans se faire prendre, avec le soutien d'Hermione. Du moins, ils l'espéraient.

La nouvelle Préfète les quitta et aussitôt, l'expression de Ron se fit plus malicieuse :

"Tu les as?

-Evidemment ! "

Harry sortit de sa poche trois Bombabouses devant le rouquin, plus que ravi.

"Prêt à parfumer le compartiment des Serpentards?

-J'attends que ça depuis le début des vacances..."

Il était de notoriété publique que les Gryffondors excécraient les Serpentards, et ces derniers les leur rendaient très bien. Ils étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de faire des coups bas et de provoquer les serpents, qui quant à eux usaient de tous leurs mépris et sarcasmes en échange.

"Allez, on y va."

Harry lui donna les trois Bombabouses, en gardant quatre autres dans la poche de sa robe et ils sortirent dans les couloirs du train. Il ne restait plus qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Harry fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle portait un masque rose vif qui dissimulait la moitié de son visage.

"Euh, ça va?"Demanda Ron à la blonde – une Serdaigle s'il en jugeait l'insigne sur son uniforme.

"Oh, oui merci. J'ai été infestée par des mains de Reiglaces alors je dois mettre ce masque pour me soigner. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est contagieux que si cela n'est pas traité avant la pleine lune.

-... Des quoi?

-Des mains de Reiglaces,"répéta la jeune fille de sa voix cristalline, presque iréelle." Ce sont des créatures qui s'infiltrent dans la peau et gèlent vos vaisseaux sanguins. Vous n'en aviez jamais vu?"

Les deux adolescents hochèrent négativement la tête, dans une parfaite synchronisation qui fit sourire l'étrange sorcière.

"Vous devriez lire d'avantage le Chicaneur dans ce cas."

Là dessus, elle les quitta pour aller dans le wagon des Serdaigles, de sa démarche dansante et le nez en l'air.

"Complètement débile... Si elle croit tout ce qu'il y a marqué dans ce ramassis d'âneries, c'est qu'elle est vachement crédule ! Elle aurait pu aller à Poufsouffle !"Grogna Ron en la regardant partir. Harry acquiesça d'un vigoureux signe de tête en réponse.

"Ah, vous avez rencontré Loufoca Lovegood à ce que je vois !" S'exclama une voix goguenarde dans leur dos.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent Seamus Finnigan, un brun au visage pâle constellée de tâches de rousseur et Dean Thomas, un brun à la figure légèrement rebondi et à la peau d'ébène, qui sortaient de leur compartiment. Les deux inséparables de Gryffondors, capables de se lancer pendant plus d'une heure dans une conversation que strictement personne ne pouvait comprendre si ce n'est eux. Une fois, Dean leur avait avoué qu'ils faisaient de très nombreuses références à une culture moldue trop rétro pour les sorciers nés de parents moldus comme Hermione, ainsi que des clins d'oeil à la sorcellerie d'autres pays qu'ils avaient visité ensemble. Leurs origines moldues les avaient tout de suite rappochées quand ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard et depuis ils ne se quittaient plus.

"Loufoca? Rassure-moi, ce n'est quand même pas son vrai nom?

-Non Harry, si ça avait été le cas alors ses parents seraient soit cruels, soit devins. En vrai elle s'appelle Luna mais elle dit des trucs tellement bizarres qu'on s'est dit que Loufoca convenait mieux."Expliqua Dean avec un léger sourire.

Le brun était convaincu de la pertinence de ce surnom après avoir adressé la parole à Luna. Les quatre amis se racontèrent leurs vacances dans le couloir, bercés par le tangage du Poudlard Express. Seamus était parti voir sa famille en Irlande puis il avait rejoint Dean au Dakar et Harry et Ron leur firent promettre de leur montrer leurs trouvailles ,une fois dans leur dortoir dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Eux-même étaient restés chez eux et n'avaient donc rien d'intéressant à raconter. A la place, ils leur firent part de leur projet "Nettoyage" chez les Serpentards.

"Ce serait une bonne façon de commencer la rentrée ! "Approuva aussitôt Seamus." Mais vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas vous faire choper par les préfets, ils vont bientôt quitter leur salle de réunion je pense.

-Oui on va y aller, à toute ! "

Harry et Ron les saluèrent d'un rapide signe de main et traversèrent le wagon des Poufsouffles jusqu'à atteindre la porte battante qui les séparait de celui des Serpentards.

"Prêt?

-Prêt !"

Le brun sortit de la poche intérieure de sa robe une cape d'Invisibilité, patrimoine des Potter légué de génération en génération à leur entrée à Poudlard ( dans le but de commettre les quatre cent coups, évidemment).

En échangeant un sourire de connivence, les deux adolescents s'enveloppèrent dedans, désormais invisible aux autres, et pénétrèrent dans le wagon des Verts et Argents. A l'intérieur, les adolescents discutaient dans un calme relatif, propre aux enfants de bonne famille(ce qu'ils étaient tous d'ailleurs). La baguette d'Harry le démangeait : qu'ils profitent d'être dans l'oeil du cyclone, cela n'allait pas durer...

Ils ouvrirent le premier compartiment à leur portée et aussitôt la conversation se stoppa.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore?" Demanda une jeune fille à la peau mate coiffée en une myriade de tresses. Elle tenait dans ses mains un Scrutoscope qui se mit à siffler bruyamment en tournant sur lui-même.

"Aucune idée. Mais si ton joujou sensé nous avertir des dangers réagit comme ça, c'est qu'il vaut mieux refermer la porte, tu ne trouves pas?"Ricana un élève de Septième Année, apparemment prompt à donner des réponses mais pas à les exécuter.

Un garçon a la peau blanche constellée de tâches de rousseur détacha son attention d'un gros grimmoire posé sur ses genoux – qui aurait fait envie à Hermione, il en était sûr – et se leva pour la refermer.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire sadique en voyant la moue hautaine du Serpentard dangereusement proche de la sienne, effleurant presque la cape d'Invisibilité. Il était sûr que le sorcier vivait dans un petit manoir avec des elfes de Maison à ses basques lui répétant à quel point il était intelligent à lire des livres dont il ne devait même pas saisir le sens. Heureusement que les Gryffondors étaient là pour déglonfler ses chevilles, quand même non? Plus tard, on le féliciterait!

Dans un parfait timing, Ron jeta une Bombabouse dans le compartiment en même temps que la porte se refermait. Aussitôt, des exclammations étouffées leur parvinrent et Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Les deux Gryffondors accélérèrent le rythme : le brun ouvrit les portes de l'autre compartiment à la volée et le roux jeta une bombabouse avant de repartir à l'assaut. Ils courraient presque et les cris qui suivaient à quelques secondes d'intervalles leur donnaient des ailes. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien entendu de plus jouissif que les cris écoeurés des petits Serpentards coincés aux ongles manucurés.

Quelques élèves sortirent à l'intérieur du couloir et une fois tout le wagon envahi de cette insupportable odeur propre aux Bombabouses, les deux petits Rouges et Ors durent slalommer entre les robes à l'écusson vert et argent furieuses qui s'accusaient entre eux.

"Qui est le crétin qui s'est amusé à faire ça?

-MacYelon, tu recommences déjà, enfoiré !

-Ca ne peut pas être un Serpentard, réfléchissez deux secondes !"S'exclamma parmi la masse de cris un adolescent à l'allure frêle et aux yeux légèrement rentrés dans leurs orbites.

Il s'avança vers deux armoires à glace qui jouaient des muscles pour manifester leur mécontentement – Harry reconnut sans mal Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, deux crétins de son année. Un peu déconcentré, il percuta le Serpentard quand celui-ci se ravisa et recula brusquement. L'autre écarquilla ses petits yeux et laissa échapper un cri indigné :

"Merde, c'était quoi ça?"

Ron ne put se retenir d'avantage et éclata de rire, faisant sursauter les deux armoires et le garçon a l'air malade. Son rire résonna légèrement avant qu'un brouhaha assourdissant ne l'emporte dans son flot de paroles. Quelques sorts lancés à l'aveuglette fusèrent, rebondirent sur les fenêtres du couloir et une petite fille s'écroula par terre.

Les perturbateurs se remirent alors à courir, bousculant sans ménagement les élèves de Serpentard, et les deux garçons ricanèrent en entendant Miles Bletchley, le poursuiveur de leur équipe de Quidditch, glapir et pousser un cri aigu quand ils le bousculèrent. Ils auraient en sortant du wagon des révélations crous-tit-lan-tes à revendre aux Gryffondors !

Même s'il savait qu'il devait être un minimum discret s'il voulait survivre à cette attaque de front aux Serpentards, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer face aux têtes indignées de ces "Nimbus-dans-le-cul"(marque déposée Finnigan) tout en luttant pour ne pas respirer par le nez l'immonde puanteur qui s'était abbatue dans tout le wagon. Sept bombabouses pour _un seul _wagon, cela tenait du record ! Et il n'en était pas peu fier.

Il avait un point de côté et il était persuadé que Ron était tellement plié en deux à force de rire que l'on pouvait voir leurs pieds dépasser de la cape d'Invisibilité comme s'ils étaient des pieds coupés d'un cadavre en train de s'agiter – vision quelque peu déroutante pour la Serpentarde de Deuxième Année qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du wagon. Ils échangèrent un sourire satisfait puis Ron fit coulisser l'entrée sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ils quittèrent le capharnaüm qu'était devenu le "prestigieux" et "respecté" wagon des Serpentards.

Enfin, essayèrent.

A peine avait-il posé le pied dehors qu'Harry se prit quelqu'un en pleine tête et manqua de tomber lamentablement sur Ron. Le jeune Gryffondor cligna bêtement des yeux et remit ses lunettes à sa place avant de reconnaître l'abruti qui s'était mis en travers de son chemin.

"Drago?"Minauda une voix féminine derrière l'importun."Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Avant que l'un d'eux ne puissent ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt, la main de Drago Malfoy se tendit et tira brusquement la cape d'Invisibilité. Le sourire fier des Gryffondors se fana doucement, à mesure que celui, hautement plus sarcastique, de Malfoy s'épanouissait.

"Tiens tiens, les Gryffondors n'ont pas perdu de temps pour vouloir se rendre intéressant, à ce que je vois. Vous êtes quoi? Des Troisièmes Années?

-Drago... C'est Potter et Weasley, ils sont de notre année."La voix derrière lui s'était placée à sa gauche, dévoilant la désagréable Pansy Parkinson, une fille au carré strict, qu'ils surnommaient "affectueusement" Bulldogue.

La machoire du brun se contracta : s'il devait y avoir une hiérarchie à Serpentard – et il ne serait même pas étonné que cela soit vraiment le cas – Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson seraient à sa tête.

L'arrivée des deux Serpentards avait réussi à ramener le calme que Ron et Harry s'étaient efforcés avec amour et passion de détruire, en quelques secondes à peine. S'il ne craignait pas autant pour sa vie en cet instant, Harry en aurait grogné de frustration !

"Ah, je crois que ça me revient maintenant."Répondit finalement Malfoy d'un air théâtral." Weasley, c'est bien gentil d'avoir voulu nous faire partager la délicieuse odeur de la porcherie qui te sert de maison, mais épargne-nous ça la prochaine fois d'accord?"

Les ricanements fusèrent chez les Serpentards. Harry se rapprocha inconsciemment de son meilleur ami, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient deux souris dans une cage à serpents. Il serra ses poings de rage : dire qu'il n'y avait même pas une minute, c'étaient eux les maîtres du jeu ! Et ces aristos de pacotille semblaient brusquement l'oublier. Dans le creux de sa tête, il entendait déjà la mélodie d'une chanson nommée Vengeance.

"Je pense qu'une semaine de retenue avec le professeur Rogue devrait vous mettre un peu de plomb dans le vide sidéral qui vous sert de cerveau."Continua le Serpentard blond aux gris métalliques.

Sa voix traînante teintée de moquerie lui fit grincer les dents. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit une pareille tête à claques? C'était encore plus dur de résister à la tentation ainsi et le Gryffondor avait la nette intuition que Malfoy le savait pertinemment.

"Ouh là, calme-toi Malfoy."Répliqua sèchement Ron en s'avançant droit sur le Serpentard, le surplombant de cinq bons centimètres."Faudrait pas s'y croire trop non plus ! Depuis quand tu peux donner des retenues, la fouine?"Il accompagna sa remarque en pointant son doigt sur lui.

Parkinson se mit à ricaner sèchement et Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant le petit insigne sur sa poitrine. Puis la conversation avec Dean et Seamus lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

Et merde...

"Euh Ron...

-Vois-tu Weasel, contrairement à toi je ne passe pas le peu d'argent que ma famille peut m'offrir chez Zonko. Et contrairement à vous, je suis Préfet. Et croyez-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de fermer les yeux sur vos frasques digne d'un Moldu de 4 ans. Sérieusement, vous avez demandé à vos arrière-grands pères de vous trouver cette idée tellement vous étiez désespérés?"

La mâchoire du jeune homme manqua de s'écraser sur le sol. Drago Malfoy, surnommé le Prince des Serpentards, était Préfet. Lui, le pire rabat-joie de Poudlard, loin devant Hermione qui était pourtant une professionnelle, le petit chouchou de Rogue...

L'année allait être longue.

* * *

><p>"<em>Asperte<em>."Dit Drago, aspirant l'odeur pestilentielle des Bombabouses. Quelques soupirs de soulagement s'élevèrent parmi les étudiants Verts et Argents dans l'étroit couloir. Enfin, ils pouvaient respirer ! Ils discutaient désormais avec animation des deux gryffons qui venaient de leur déclarer la guerre et bientôt plus personne ne put distinguer une conversation du brouhaha ambiant.

"Allez les Serpentards, retournez tous dans vos compatiments, maintenant ! "Ordonna Pansy Parkinson, les mains posés sur les hanches dans une attitude autoritaire. Le rôle de Préfète que venait de lui conférer Dumbledore, c'était lui donner son cadeau d'anniversaire et de Noël réunis ! Son égo de reine n'avait jamais été aussi flatté de toute sa vie.

Drago, quant à lui, grimaçait de manière significative : il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté d'être préfet. Il perçut la lueur goguenarde dans le regard de Théodore posé sur lui. Ce type avait les yeux partout où ils ne devaient pas être. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi sur le qui-vive que depuis qu'il avait rencontré le Serpentard. Le blond redevint impassible, trop tard cependant.

"Alors, cette réunion de Préfets?"Demanda Blaise Zabini, un garçon a la peau aussi sombre que la sienne était pâle, en se penchant vers lui.

Ils étaient rentrés dans leur compartiment au calme, lui entouré de Crabbe et Goyle alors que Pansy, Théodore et Blaise avaient pris place sur le banc en face. Crabbe et Goyle étaient excessivement grands par rapport à lui, et Drago savait qu'il aurait du se sentir ridicule ainsi encerclé. Mais lui-même était suffisamment imposant pour que l'on comprenne qu'il était le chef et que les deux armoires n'étaient que des "sbires"(surnom ô combien original donné par Potter – a moins que ce ne soit Weasel, il n'en était plus très sûr).

"Je vais pouvoir officiellement sortir, mieux, je _dois_ sortir dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Je crois que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'a pas vraiment compris les conséquences de ses pensées fantasques. Les cuisines vont nous voir très très souvent, déjà qu'en Première Année on ne s'embarrassait pas de savoir si le couvre-feu était dépassé ou non..."

Le Prince des Serpentards s'amusa du sourire insolent de Blaise. Il savait ce qu'il avait en tête : le brun ne le laisserait pas faire ses rondes tout seul...

"On est sensé veillé à ce que le couvre-feu soit respecter et faire appliquer le réglement comme des gardes-fous. J'ai hâte de pouvoir interrompre en pleine action cette pouffiasse de Brown avec un horrible Poufsouffle et leur donner une retenue..."

S'il avait eu un coeur, Drago aurait compati avec Lavande Brown en entendu le ton quasi-extatique de son amie. Heureusement, il n'en avait pas – et puis, cette fille était vraiment superficielle... Et c'était une Gryffondor, ne l'oublions pas.

La brune se mit alors à ricaner et Blaise se dandina légèrement à côté d'elle, soudain pas très à l'aise. Le blond planta ses prunelles aciers dans celles, marrons, de son meilleur ami, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il se souvenait _très bien _de la fois où le Serpentard avait admis avoir couché avec la poufiasse en question.

"Quoi qu'il en soit,"Intervint Blaise pour se redonner contenance,"on va pouvoir pourrir la vie aux Gryffondors ! Je compte sur vous pour les traquer, surtout le Trio d'Or. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré le coup qu'il m'ont fait l'année dernière.

-Quel coup?"Demanda soudain Goyle qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois de la journée.

"Ces abrutis ont osé ensorcerlé mes cheveux !

-Oh, ce n'est que ça."Dédramatisa Pansy, légèrement déçue.

Elle adorait Blaise mais si elle pouvait avoir une arme de plus pour l'humilier de temps en temps, elle ne se serait pas gênée.

"Il avait les cheveux roses flashis, bouclés, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille."Déclara gravement Drago, à la manière d'un médicomage.

Cette fois tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Blaise qui fusillait Drago du regard. Le préfet lui rendit un sourire innocent pour toute réponse.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Pansy se calme. Il avait toujours été impressionné par sa capacité à ricaner toute seule jusqu'à faire rougir de honte sa victime. Dommage pour elle, si Blaise venait à rougir – ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais – ce serait d'avantage de colère que de honte. Elle s'attaquait à un Serpentard, tout de même.

Enfin, quand elle estima l'humiliation suffisante, elle repartit dans un long discours contre les Poufsouffles, ces petites gamines justes bonnes à se déhancher et à rouler des pelles, incapables d'accorder son haut avec...

Drago décrocha à cet instant de la conversation et se plongea dans ses pensées, bien loin des élucubrations de son amie.

* * *

><p>"Une semaine ! Avec Servilus !<p>

-J'ai entendu, Harry...

-Avec Rogue... Non, pitié...!

-Pas la peine de faire de l'écho Ron, un seul est largement suffisant."Soupira Hermione alors que ses deux amis bougonnaient dans leur coin.

Le Trio d'Or était assis à la table de Gryffondor entre les autres élèves qui bavardaient avec enthousiasme. Eux détonaient largement avec leurs têtes de chiens battus et leurs murmures moroses. Hermione les regardait d'un air sévère, celui qui voulait dire vous-l-avez-mérité-et-vous-le-savez. Mais Ron et Harry ne semblaient pas comprendre le message et continuaient à se plaindre.

"Oh arrêtez de geindre, vous l'avez cherché de toute façon !

-Quoi?

-... Comment ose-tu?...

-...Blasphème...

-... Abomination... Traîtrise...

-... Une semaine avec Servilus..."Marmonnèrent-ils en prenant l'air de Kreattur, l'Elfe de Maison grincheux d'Harry.

La Préfète lâcha un long soupir bien bruyant mais les deux gamins n'en eurent cure, continuant de grogner en agitant leurs mains en l'air, scandalisés et blessés. Même Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme qui hantait les toilettes des filles(et les douches des garçons...) n'était pas aussi puérile que ces deux gros balourds de meilleurs amis.

La jeune Née-Moldue chercha des yeux la chevelure de feu de Ginny, sa meilleure amie et accessoirement la soeur de Ron. Mais cette dernière se contentait de leur jeter quelques coups d'oeil amusés – et absolument pas compatissant à son égard – avant de se retourner vers Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui s'imaginaient une romance avec Cédric Diggory, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles. Hermione poussa un profond soupir : elle détestait quand les trois filles se lançaient dans des scénarios improbables et guimauves qui les mettaient en scène avec un garçon : c'était absolument malsain. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas délaisser Harry et Ron pour... Ca.

"Il faut se venger ! "Décréta soudain Harry, la faisant sursauter.

"Oui, on ne peut pas laisser passer une injustice pareille ! "Approuva vigoureusement Ron, soudain remit d'aplomb."Il faut trouver un plan pour faire regretter Malfoy de nous avoir puni... Sinon il va en profiter et ça va se retourner contre nous ! "

Hermione les fixa, interloquée, râler contre Malfoy et ses attitudes orgueilleuses. Elle voulait bien comprendre que la haine qui agitait la famille Weasley et les Malfoy dâtait du Moyen Âge(au moins ! ) et Drago ne cachait pas non plus son mépris envers le Trio d'Or.

Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il ne mordait jamais le premier et la plupart du temps il se contentait de leur jeter des regards méprisants. Les quelques fois où il se permettait des remarques sarcastiques, elles avaient le don de clouer le bec à ses cibles et de les humilier grassement. Ce type pouvait, elle ne savait comment, trouver tous les points faibles de ses victimes, les révéler au grand jour et remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Néanmoins, il le faisait rarement, et seulement quand on s'attaquait à sa Maison dont il était le plus fidèle représentant.

Mais il avait fallu qu'Harry Potter, son idiot de meilleur ami, posât ses yeux sur lui pour qu'il le haïsse. Avant même que l'aristocrate blond ait ouvert la bouche. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était Crabbe et Goyle qui l'entouraient, son père Lucius Malfoy que James Potter avait détesté... Ou alors le fait que Ron, Fred et George l'ait largement encouragé dans ce sens.

Hermione devait reconnaître que la haine d'Harry à l'égard de Malfoy avait pris des proportions inquiétantes. Ginny lui assurait qu'elle se faisait du souci pour rien mais la brune n'en démordrait pas : il était forcément arrivé quelque chose pour que le brun, qui d'habitude était toujours enclin à tendre la main malgré son comportement "polisson"(comme dirait sa mère), ait _décidé_ de détester Malfoy.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit ne pas entendre les deux Gryffondors parler d' "isoler dans un coin sombre" et d'un certain "Sort Cuisant". Quand enfin les deux éléments ensemble s'emboîtèrent enfin dans son esprit, elle explosa :

"Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi enfin ! Vous n'allez pas vous venger sur Malfoy alors que c'est entièrement votre faute !

-Quoi? C'est faux !

-Ah oui? Alors dîtes-moi : qui a jeté des Bombabouses dans tout le wagon Serpentard? Lui peut-être?

-Non mais...

-Qui a enfreint le réglement sans avoir mis un seul pied dans l'école de l'année? Drago Malfoy ou Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter?

-Nous..."Soupira Ron en relevant la tête de son poulet frit." Mais Hermione, les Serpentards sont loin d'être innocents ! Aurais-tu la mémoire courte? Rien qu'en comptant l'année dernière : Marcus Flint avait volé l'Eclair de Feu d'Harry, Parkinson m'a jeté un Crache-Limace et Bullstrode t'a mordu l'oreille !

-Certes, mais n'oublie pas que j'ai arraché une des tresses de Millicent. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, cette pétasse..."

Ses yeux se firent un instant rêveur, comme si elle ressassait sa haine pour la boxeuse des Serpentards. Puis, se rendant brusquement compte qu'on la regardait, elle reprit un air détaché.

"Enfin, de toute façon on s'est déjà vengé de tout ça ! D'ailleurs Ron, il me semblait que si Pansy t'avait lancé ce sort, c'est parce que tu l'avais insulté de pékinois ! "

A ces mots, les oreilles du roux se mirent à rougir furieusement, sous l'oeil appréciateur d'Hermione.

"C'est une nouvelle année, vous devriez cesser dès maintenant vos idioties avant que les Serpentards ne se sentent particulièrement agressés et vous attaquent à leur tour. C'est l'occasion d'arrêter cette petite guerre entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors et franchement, ça ne peut être que bénéfique ! "

Ron et Harry se jetèrent un regard entendu mais laissèrent Hermione monologuer joyeusement et se bercer de douces illusions. Illusions qu'elle entrenait depuis sa Deuxième Année, d'ailleurs. Harry soupçonnait un léger béguin pour Adrian Pucey, un poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard plutôt bien foutu.

Il se souvenait de ses regards qui suivait le Quatrième Année à l'époque quand ils se croisaient et elle lui avait avoué avoir discuté avec lui à la bibliothèque – la bibliothèque ! Quel pire endroit pour rencontrer l'amour de sa vie? - quelques mois après qu'ils aient cassé ensemble, tous les deux. Leur propre idylle avait duré presque un an puis ils s'étaient rendu compte d'être allé trop vite en besogne. Si l'un comme l'autre continuait à trouver son ex mignon et gentil, ils étaient fait pour être amis, et non pas amoureux. Ils s'étaient donc quittés à l'amiable, plus proches même qu'au début de leur relation.

Toujours était-il que depuis, la miss n'avait jamais renoncé à son histoire de rapprochement inter-maisons, quand bien même elle se laissait parfois... Déborder lorsque les Serpentards s'en prenaient à elle.

Mais ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Il n'est pas particulièrement mouvementé mais j'aime prendre mon temps.<p>

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît ! Je sais que c'est chiant, j'ai moi-même du mal à reviewer parce que j'ose généralement pas écrire une review en disant simplement : j'adore, j'aime pas trop mais je lirai quand même ou un méchant j'aime pas du tout. Mais sincèrement, ne vous gênez pas avec moi ! Je ne risque pas de me plaindre parce que vos commentaires sont trop courts, pas assez constructifs ou quoi que ce soit... A part quand il s'agit de me clasher, j'accepte les critiques surtout quand elles sont argumentées, sinon j'ai tendance à prendre ça pour de la méchanceté gratuite. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est... Une review s'il vous plait?^^'

Merci de votre lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews^^ Me voilà pour le chapitre deux, où on se concentre un peu plus sur les Serpentards.

Ah, une précision au sujet du chapitre précédent : les parents d'Harry sont bel et bien morts. Seulement, Harry avait neuf ans au moment du drame. Ils sont décédés lors d'une mission d'Aurors mais pas de la main de Voldemort.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2.**

**Touille, touille mon chaudron ! **

"Le mot de passe est _Main de la Gloire_. On en change toutes les deux semaines par mesure de sécurité. Ne vous avisez surtout pas de divulguer votre mot de passe à quelqu'un, cela vous évitera de mauvaises surprises."

A ses mots, les Premières Années hochèrent la tête. Il savait qu'il les impressionnait, il lui était déjà arrivé d'intimider des Septièmes Années d'un regard. Néanmoins, certains mômes s'évertuaient à le fixer d'un air hautain, outrés qu'il leur donne ainsi des ordres. A ceux-là il adressa un sourire sardonique. Il avait eu la même réaction qu'eux en Première Année. Sauf que lui, on le surnommait désormais _Le Prince des Serpentards_, il avait plus d'influence même que le Préfet-en-chef et avait gagné le respect – ou la crainte, enfin ce n'étaient que des synonymes – de tous.

Et il ne comptait pas leur laisser sa place.

"Bien. _Main de la Gloire_."Adressa-t-il au mur en face lui.

Aussitôt, les pierres se mouvèrent, formant un espace suffisant pour laisser passer deux personnes. Il pénétra dans la Salle Commune des Verts et Argents et les Premières Années lui emboîtèrent le pas. Quelques élèves envahissaient déjà l'espace clos, discutant dans des fauteuils de cuir noir. Le mur en face de l'entrée était entièrement recouvert par des étagères, elles-mêmes remplies de livres aux reliures dorées ou d'objets aussi esthétiques que coûteux.

Trois tables étaient installées dans un coin légèrement surelevé pour pouvoir isoler les travailleurs des autres élèves. Contrairement au reste de la Salle Commune, elles étaient éclairées comme en plein jour par des multiples bougies flottantes au-dessus d'elles, à l'instar de la Grande Salle, pour ne pas fatiguer les yeux.

Pour l'instant, les seuls "travailleurs" assis sur les bancs rembourrés étaient Crabbe et Goyle, et ils jouaient à la Bataille Explosive. Ils firent d'ailleurs un mouvement pour le rejoindre mais il leur enjoignit d'un signe de tête à se rasseoir.

Une fois que les élèves de Premières Années aient fini d'inspecter l'élégante Salle Commune, il reprit la parole.

"Voici la salle de repos. Faites-y tout ce que voulez du moment que cela n'importune personne. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous surveiller constamment comme l'Elfe de Maison que vous a acheté votre père. Vous êtes à Serpentard? Montrez-vous en digne et responsable."

Sa déclaration avait coupé les conversations discrètes des jeunes adolescents qui affichèrent soudain des mines graves, assurément chipées à leurs géniteurs. Sur les canapés, il vit les Serpentards plus âgés hocher la tête pour approuver ses dires. Il s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction.

"Maintenant que nous nous sommes compris, je vous laisse aux bons soins de Pansy pour vous montrer votre chambre."

Dans un timing parfait, assurément calculé, la Préfète arriva sur sa gauche depuis la porte menant aux dortoirs.

"Nott,"Appella-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait du petit groupe pour laisser Pansy prendre les rennes."Reste deux secondes avec moi s'il te plait."

Une jeune fille pâle aux cheveux châtains relevés en chignon se détacha du reste des Premières Années pour le rejoindre.

"Il y a un problème?"Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

"Tu as demandé à faire chambre à part c'est bien cela?

-C'est effectivement le cas, oui. J'ai quelques problèmes de santé et à cause de cela je préfère rester isolée. Pourquoi cette question?"

Drago lui fit un léger sourire mais mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

"En fait, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu sois accompagnée, au contraire.

-Peut être mais ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce qui est bon pour moi, Malfoy."Répliqua immédiatement la jeune sorcière.

Son sourire s'élargit. Théodore avait briefé sa petite soeur à son sujet, il en était sûr. Ce constat le remplit de fierté. Il savait de source sûre que la petite dernière des Nott avait certes, des problèmes de santé, mais que ceux-ci ne dérangeaient en rien une quelconque colocation. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter des filles de son âge et qu'elle angoissait depuis plus d'un an à l'idée de dormir avec des inconnues. Aussi Théo avait trouvé ce compromis pour la détendre.

"Ne sois pas autant sur la défensive,"dit-il calmement, loin d'être impressionné."T'isoler n'est pas la meilleure façon de t'intégrer, tu en as conscience? Je te propose de t'installer dans la chambre de ton frère, Théo. Non seulement tu ne seras pas seule mais en plus il saura comment réagir en cas de problème."

La jeune fille le fixa, suspicieuse. Elle devait se demander où se trouvait l'anguille sous la surface alléchante de son offre.

"Et le compagnon de chambre de Théo? Il ira où? Je refuse de dormir dans la même chambre d'un garçon qui ne partage pas mon sang.

-C'est gentil de te soucier de mon sort mais il y a un lit de libre chez les Cinquièmes Années. Je prendrai celui-là. Par contre, il faudra mettre les choses au clair avec les autres garçons si on veut éviter les problèmes. Je compte sur ta participation !"Répondit-il d'un air faussement enjoué.

La jeune sorcière resta interdite pendant quelques instants. Puis elle releva ses yeux sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire?

-Sois belle est reste près de moi."

* * *

><p>Il était vingt-et-une heures dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Les élèves avaient fini de ranger leurs affaires dans leur dortoir et s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la grande pièce circulaire. Si le reste de l'année, ils prenaient l'habitude d'aller dans la chambre des uns et des autres, le soir de la rentrée était différent.<p>

Cela permettait non seulement de tous se voir et de se connaître pour les nouveaux, mais aussi d'afficher l'honneur des Serpentards dans toute sa splendeur. C'était l'occasion idéale pour une mise au point, de l'avis de Drago.

Il était assis sur un canapé quasi circulaire au centre même de la Salle Commune. Lui et Eleanor Nott étaient encadrés par Crabbe et Goyle, toujours fidèles au poste. Pansy était à moitié allongée en face de lui à la manière d'une reine, écrivant soigneusement sur un parchemin en prenant une pause à chaque mot. Blaise et Théo discutaient -enfin, Blaise embêtait Théo qui répliquait séchement tout en leur jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil. Drago savait qu'il se posait des questions sur la présence d'Eleanor à ses côtés, et ce n'était pas le seul. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient déjà à leur sujet. Il avait particulièrement apprécié celle qui disait qu'il avait fait un marché comme quoi elle serait son épouse, à condition qu'il soit le seul à qui elle parlerait, comme preuve d'amour.

C'était sensé expliquer le fait qu'Eleanor n'ait jusque là adressé la parole à quiconque. Le Prince des Serpentards ignorait si cette histoire tirée par les cheveux signifiait qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait l'esprit tordu, ou que les femmes étaient trop jalouses pour reconnaître qu'il restait avec Eleanor parce qu'il l'aimait bien.

Mais qu'importe laquelle de ses suppositions était juste, elle le ferait quand même rire. Drago observa l'adolescente qu'il avait volontairement collé contre lui. Elle feignait l'indifférence devant la grandeur ainsi affichée des Serpentards mais il savait qu'au fond elle était émerveillée. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres :la soif de pouvoir, voilà la première chose qui la différenciait de son frère aîné.

"Serpentards, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer !"

Drago avait à peine élevé la voix, mais le silence se fit aussitôt. Le Prince des Serpentards avait parlé.

"De manière exceptionnelle, Eleanor Nott va séjourner dans le dortoir des garçons, dans la chambre de Théodore."Il se leva souplement, entraînant Eleanor dans son sillage. Il avait désormais l'attention de tous.

"Ce n'est pas contestable. Et j'attends de vous que ce petit écart du règlement se passe sans problème. Je m'assurerai personnellement que ce soit le cas."Dit-il durement, insistant particulièrement sur le _je._

Il croisa volontairement le regard des garçons, la plupart indifférent ou déçus, bien qu'il en aperçut quelques uns frissonner.

Parfait.

"Si jamais l'un d'entre vous venait à la toucher..."Il passa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Eleanor, dans un geste parfaitement calculé. Il sourit en la sentant rechercher de nouveau le contact. Jouait-elle? Ou appréciait-elle réellement cette caresse?"... Il se met non seulement le Trio d'Argent mais aussi toute la Maison Serpentard à dos. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?"

Sa voix traînante ne dissimulait absolument pas la lourde menace qu'elle détenait. Et même les Septièmes Années les plus récalcitrants hochèrent la tête. Drago sourit, satisfait, et se rassit tranquillement.

Aussitôt, la pression se relâcha les conversations reprirent, quoi qu'un peu hésitantes.

"Drago Malfoy, le protecteur de la famille Nott. Comme c'est touchant... Et le mariage, c'est pour quand?"Ricana sèchement Pansy en enroulant brusquement son parchemin.

"Serais-tu jalouse?"Répliqua-t-il, loin de se démonter. Puisqu'elle n'aura pas la chambre des Préfets, tu as droit à celle de la Préfète en chef, comme tu l'as exigé, reine que tu es. Tu devrais être ravie.

-Je suis en effet très satisfaite. Cette comédie me fait juste rire, tu te mets si rarement en scène... Mais si tu continues, les gens vont finir par croire que tu n'es pas aussi égoïste que tu le prétends."

Il la foudroya du regard mais cela ne fit qu'accroître son sourire. Drago jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Crabbe et à Goyle. Si Vincent se contentait de fixer la scène d'un air hagard, il savait que Grégory ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange.

Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas ses amis, ni même ses sbires. En vérité, ils restaient à ses côtés sous demande de leurs pères, eux-mêmes "conseillers" de Lucius Malfoy, son géniteur. A la base, ils étaient sensés le surveiller, le protéger en cas de besoin mais surtout rapporter le moindre de ses faux pas à son père. C'était là un moyen commun de s'assurer que le nom des Malfoy n'était pas souillé par un héritier "décadent". Au départ, Drago ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus que cela et avait même retourné la situation à son avantage en faisant d'eux ses hommes à tout faire.

Mais s'ils s'étaient soumis avec une facilité désarmante, ils n'en restaient pas moins fidèles aux attentes de son père. Et ce dernier, depuis sa troisième année, était devenu de plus en plus exigent. Il lui reprochait absolument tout : avoir été trop démonstratif au bal d'Halloween, s'y être pris à la dernière minute pour faire son devoir d'Astronomie, ne pas avoir mangé assez équilibré...

Il aurait vraiment aimé se contenter de le laisser parler. Mais malheureusement, Lucius ne se satisfaisait pas de son manque de réaction et utilisait désormais la _manière forte_ pour ramener son fils dans le droit chemin. Il ne fallait donc pas que les deux armoires humaines prêtent attention aux paroles de Pansy, surtout qu'il soupçonnait Goyle d'exagérer ses "méfaits".

"Reconnais que cela t'aurait plu !"Ricana-t-il avec mépris."Mais je ne fais que montrer ma popularité et ma puissance. Surtout que j'ai remarqué que certains Premières Années étaient suffisamment sûrs d'eux pour se croire plus forts que tout le monde. Ce n'était qu'une leçon parmi d'autres, en faire bénéficier mes relations n'était qu'une option."

Il entendit Théo tousser pour faire semblant de contenir un rire. Il s'en moquait, sachant qu'au moins, Goyle le détestait trop pour ne pas être dupe.

"En parlant de ça, il va falloir que tu trouves une solution à tes ronflements rapidement, Blaise."

Le concerné tourna vivement la tête :

"Je ne ronfle pas !

-Ah? C'est ce qu'on verra ce soir."Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Et pourquoi ça?

-J'ai laissé ma place à Eleanor pour dormir avec Théo – ça n'a rien de personnel, d'ailleurs – "Assura-t-il avec avec un sourire faussement rassurant à l'égard de ce dernier." Par conséquent, je suis désormais ton nouveau compagnon de chambrée. Heureux?"

La mâchoire de Blaise s'affaissa. Adieu, espace personnel, conquêtes d'un soir, promenade à poil dans la chambre... Il en aurait pleuré.

"Malfoy...

-Oui?

-Je te déteste.

-Merci, moi aussi."

* * *

><p>En se réveillant, Harry était d'excellente humeur. Se lever aux côtés de Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville était toujours un plaisir. Il avait ainsi l'impression d'être le lendemain d'une soirée pyjama – et c'était presque le cas, tant ils faisaient de conneries à l'insu de leur Directrice de Maison.<p>

Le Trio d'Or rejoignit le reste de la Maison Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Les rires, l'odeur de bacon et le tintement des couverts achevèrent de le réveiller et il se hâta de s'asseoir à côté de Seamus, qui agitait les mains en discutant avec Dean, et en face de Ginny Weasley. Il la salua gaiement et elle lui rendit un sourire gêné.

"Oh, Ron, Harry, voilà vos emplois du temps ! "Annonça Hermione en sortant le paquet de feuilles de son sac. Ils se jetèrent littéralement dessus, angoissés.

"Quoi? On commence par Potions? Avec les Serpentards !"S'exclama Harry, scandalisé.

-En fait, on est envahi par les Serpents ! DCFM, Potions, Histoire de la Magie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques... Mais à quoi ils pensaient quand ils nous ont mis avec ces fils de bourges? Ils étaient bourrés?

-Ron! Je suis sûre que Dumbledore sait très bien ce qu'il fait." Tenta la jeune préfète.

Mais sa lèvre inférieure, triturée par ses dents, contredisait son affirmation. Harry et Ron la regardèrent comme deux professeurs tentant de raisonner une élève rebelle.

"Hermione... Tout le monde sait qu'on se déteste ! D'habitude, on reste plus avec les Poufsouffles et les aristos avec les Serdaigles. C'est mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde. Vraiment, si on a cours autant avec les Serpentards, il y aura une dizaine de morts avant la fin du premier trimestre ! "Prophétisa gravement Ron, approuvé par les les hochements de tête des garçons, tout aussi sérieux.

Ginny éclata de rire mais la brune lâcha un soupir agacé. Elle avait trop l'habitude de leurs mises en scène pour que la magie opère. Ce n'était pas le cas du reste du groupe et ils mangèrent finalement dans la bonne humeur, malgré le désastreux emploi du temps.

"La saison de Quidditch commence quand?"Demanda soudain Lavande Brown, une blonde qu'Hermione jugeait trop superficielle qu'il n'en était humainement possible.

Elle s'intéressait au Quidditch seulement parce que "les tenues sont trooop sexys" et que les garçons se laissaient toujours plus facilement aborder à l'entente de leur sport favori.

"Dans un mois ! On a intérêt à la gagner celle-là ! "S'empressa de répondre Ron. Il était à fond sur elle, elle pouvait dire pires énormités du monde qu'il ne s'en apercevrait même pas.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sûr qu'Harry fera un miracle, cette année.

-Merci Neville mais n'espère pas trop... Et puis c'est surtout un travail d'équipe, ne l'oublie pas."

La soudaine humilité d'Harry fit sourire Hermione. Il était déterminé et assuré quand il s'agissait d'enfreindre le règlement et de se lancer dans une bagarre – qu'elle soit physique ou verbale – mais dès qu'il était question de ses capacités, il perdait toute confiance en lui. Elle avait beau se torturer ses neurones, la jeune fille n'avait jamais su se l'expliquer.

"Harry, tout le monde sait que tu es une perle d'Attrapeur !

-Oui, tu n'as pratiquement jamais perdu de match, t'es le meilleur de l'école ! "

L'attrapeur en question rosit de gêne et de plaisir. Il balbutia un remerciement puis le Trio d'Or se leva pour récupérer leurs affaires de la matinée. Ils traversèrent un couloir aéré d'un pas tranquille quand des voix parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Harry et Hermione n'y firent guère attention mais le rouquin du groupe s'arrêta brusquement.

"C'est pas Malfoy?"

Hermione approuva vaguement de la tête, ayant elle aussi reconnut la voix traînante du Prince des Serpentard. Elle était prête à reprendre sa route mais elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne la suivaient plus. Retenant un soupir exaspéré, elle se retourna. Ils s'étaient penchés à l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur un jardin intérieur de l'école et aperçurent Théodore Nott, debout face à un érable touffu. Il paraissait tendu, en colère. Malfoy, lui, était nonchalamment appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, un peu dissimulé de leur vue par un buisson.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ne te fous pas de moi. Tu ne fais rien sans en tirer avantage."

La voix de Nott claqua, sèche, dans l'air tranquille du patio. Malefoy soupira.

"Tu ne pourrais pas simplement dire merci et t'en tenir là?"

Il y eut un léger silence. Le Serpentard semblait sur le point de sauter sur le blond qui sourit, narquois.

"Je ne me sens pas redevable."Répondit finalement le brun.

-Alors ne le sois pas.

-Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à Eleanor?

-Je ne lui ai rien fait."Contredit la fouine, du tac au tac.

-Rien? Je te connais Malfoy ! Tu t'intéresses à elle, tu t'es pavané avec et pire, tu l'as mise sous ta protection !"

Le visage de Nott se tordait au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait les _méfaits_ de l'autre Serpentard qui tiqua à la fin de sa phrase.

Le Trio d'Or se concerta du regard, aussi étonnés les uns que les autres. Les Serpents se gardaient bien de dévoiler les tensions entre eux, les surprendre ainsi en pleine dispute était rarissime.

"Tiens, ce n'est plus Drago maintenant? Je croyais que seuls les larbins et les faibles m'appellaient Malfoy?"Théodore s'apprêta à répondre mais il le coupa, sa voix se faisant plus basse, moins mielleuse."Je ne vois pas en quoi la mettre sous ma "protection" comme tu dis, est mauvais. Je ne lui demande rien en échange, que je sache.

-... Je t'ai vexé?"

La mine du Prince des Serpentards se renfrogna subitement.

"Comme si ça n'était pas ton but."

Nott soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, las. Sa colère était brusquement retombée. "Vachement lunatique..."Songea Ron, pas trop étonné pour autant. Les Serpentards étaient tous tordus de toute façon...

"Je n'ai pas aimé que tu t'incrustes comme ça et que tu prennes des décisions comme un roi sans m'en avertir. Si ça ne dérange pas les autres, tant mieux mais moi, ça m'énerve. Ma soeur et moi n'avons pas besoin de toi, nous sommes largement capables de nous débrouiller _seuls_, je te l'ai déjà dis. Et reconnais que tu agis souvent en servant tes intérêts au détriment des autres."

Ron retint à grande peine un ricanement : il était parfaitement d'accord avec lui.

"Et donc tu t'es dis qu'étant un opportuniste sans scrupules, tout ce que je fais est forcément mauvais pour l'innocent angelot que tu es.

-Drago...

-Tu sais quoi? Tu avais raison : j'avais de _très_ mauvaises intentions en permettant à une fille de dormir avec son frère... Et attends-toi à les recevoir en pleine figure."

Tout en parlant, le blond s'était rapproché de Théo, un sourire dangereux sur ses lèvres pâles. Il avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il contemplait un misérable insecte sans défense. Harry déglutit : ce genre de regards lui était souvent adressé mais le voir regarder un autre ainsi était tout aussi terrifiant.

"Bordel, il nous joue à quoi en faisant son serial killer? Il veut refaire Rogue?

-Ron ! " Protesta vivement Hermione.

Mais ses deux amis se mirent à ricaner en imaginant Malfoy avec les cheveux gras tombant sur les épaules, le nez retroussé, demandant : "je peux savoir pourquoi votre chaudron a _encore_ explosé? Est-ce une preuve que la débilité est génétique ou bien est-ce une compétence que vous avez développé tout seul?"

Un élève de Première Année qui traversait le couloir les dévisagea, perplexe, affalés sur le rebord de la fenêtre à rire comme des baleines à maturité. On lui avait dit que l'école avait des cas un peu particuliers mais il ne savait pas que c'était à ce point...

"J'espère que je finirai pas comme eux moi aussi..."Songea-t-il avec effroi en repartant précipitamment.

Les trois amis se reprirent doucement. Mine de rien, ils avaient quand même envie de savoir la suite...

Nott semblait tendu comme un arc, frémissant sous le regard acier. Puis ses épaules se relâchèrent et il souffla légèrement, parfaitement détendu. Le Trio d'Or écarquilla les yeux dans une parfaite synchronisation : c'était décidé, tous les Serpentards étaient cinglés...

"Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main pendant les vacances... Mes tes menaces ne marchent pas sur moi.

-Ca a failli, pourtant."Se renfrogna la fouine, boudeuse.

Il venait de passer du mode serial killer à enfant gâté en une seconde trente cinq. Hermione se demanda vaguement si elle devait le féliciter pour ses talents d'acteur ou craindre un cas de schyzophrénie élevé...

"C'est vrai. "Reconnut Théo en soupirant."Mais même si je me suis fourvoyé sur tes intentions hier, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu peux réagir au quart de tour quand tu es énervé. Tu serais incapable de lui faire du mal. Mais je sais aussi à quel point tu peux le prétendre juste pour me faire peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? J'ai osé touché la blanche colombe, je pourrais pousser le vice à la détruire jusqu'au bout..."

Nott laissa échapper un petit rire, loin d'être décontenancé par les paroles du Prince.

"Je t'imagine mal en crapaud baveux!"

Les traits du blond se détendirent légèrement.

"Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, Théo... On se retrouve en Potions."

Sur cette dernière parole, Malfoy s'avança pour sortir du patio. Droit sur eux. Le Trio d'Or revint brusquement à la réalité : ils étaient de gros voyeurs et le préfet ne serait_ vraiment _pas content de les voir.

"Merde, on recule ! " Hermione les tira en arrière et ils marchèrent dans les couloirs comme si de rien était. Aussitôt, Harry se mit à parler du premier sujet qui lui vint à l'esprit : l'élevage de fouine hybride. Ron le rejoignit rapidement dans son délire avec un entrain digne des plus grands acteurs :

"N'empêche, si on veut leur faire distribuer du courrier, il faudrait leur lancer un sort de Reconnaissance non?

-Oui, et il faudrait qu'elles puissent transplaner... Ca s'épuise, une fouine hybride ! "

En les dépassant, Drago les regarda d'un drôle d'air. Eux? Tarés? Ils ne voyaient pas _du tout_ de quoi vous vouliez parler...

Ils attendirent qu'il ait disparu du couloir pour éclater de rire.

"Non mais t'as vu comme il t'a regardé?

-Des fouines_ hybrides_? Harry, parfois je m'inquiète de ce qui te passe par la tête."Avoua Hermione entre deux fous rires.

* * *

><p>La salle des cachots était plongée dans un silence angoissé. Qui était assez tyrannique et cruel pour donner un contrôle du niveau des ASPIC à des élèves de Cinquième Année? Rogue, qui d'autre?<p>

C'était son passe-temps favori, non, le meilleur moment de sa vie que de voir les visages bronzés par les vacances se mettre à blêmir et transpirer de stress le premier jour des cours.

Ils devaient préparer une Potion d'Eclairement qui permettait une grande concentration à celui qui la buvait. Evidemment, Harry n'avait jamais vu autant d'actions à réaliser dans un laps de temps aussi court...

Il regarda un instant autour de lui : Dean et Seamus, conscients que leur note avoisinerait le D, riaient et chuchotaient des âneries quand Rogue était trop occupé à mettre la pression sur Neville. Malgré tout, leurs rires semblaient un peu nerveux.

Parvati Patil et Hermione s'activaient avec une frénésie certaine, excitées comme des puces à l'idée d'un défi aussi ambitieux. Côte à côte, les deux adolescentes étaient intenables ! Même Rogue n'était pas parvenu à réfréner leurs ardeurs malgré ses efforts.

Comme d'habitude, Lavande Brown et Neville pataugeaient : Rogue avait interdit à Lavande de réaliser la préparation seule et il poussait Neville à la faute en lui crachant des remarques acerbes. Le pauvre garçon introverti en perdait tous ses moyens.

Derrière le binôme, Crabbe et Goyle avançaient trop lentement en grognant(sûrement un langage codé connu d'eux seuls). Le Gryffondor fut un peu rassuré en voyant les panachés marron s'échapper de leur chaudron : leur potion était forcément plus ratée que la leur.

"Messieurs Potter et Weasley, j'ai l'impression que que vous n'avez pas conscience que votre potion devrait s'apparenter à de la crème brillante, comme celle des Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini par exemple. Avez-vous lu les instructions, au moins?

-Oui Monsieur."Soufflèrent Harry et Ron, conscients que répondre ne changerait rien à leur situation : ils étaient dans la merde.

"De quelle couleur est votre potion, Mr Potter?

-Grise... Comme votre teint."

La mâchoire de Rogue se contracta brusquement et son long nez se plissa sous la colère alors quelques rires étouffés s'échappaient dans la salle. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé la bave de Trevor, le crapaud de Neville.

Harry et Rogue se détestaient cordialement. Non, il serait plus juste de dire que les Maraudeurs détestaient Rogue, qui le leur rendait bien. Et son père et le professeur de Potions étant encore plus en froid qu'avec les autres, Harry avait courageusement repris le flambeau à la mort de James.

"Mr Potter, votre retenue pour vos frasques dans le Poudlard Express débutera dès ce soir."Informa Rogue de sa voix caverneuse."A dix-huit heures, dans les cachots. Et pour votre arrogance, je rajoute deux jours supplémentaires à la retenue initiale de Monsieur Malfoy."

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba sous le choc de cette injustice.

"Mais Monsieur !

-Pas de mais, Mr Potter. Si je vous attrape à vous plaindre, dans votre barbe ou non, la retenue s'étendra à deux semaines, suis-je bien clair?"

La bouche du Gryffondor se referma brusquement. La salle de classe semblait en suspend, les vingtaines paires d'yeux vissés sur les deux ennemis qui se toisaient avec mépris.

"Très clair, Monsieur." Il se força à paraître détendu, comme si ses yeux ne brûlaient pas de haine, que son dégoût pour ce sorcier crasseux ne demandait pas à être craché à la figure, que ses mains ne le démangeaient pas de tirer sur ses cheveux longs et gras...

Non, il fit comme si le Maître des Potions venait de lui énoncer les propriétés des griffes de chauve-souris pillées.

Le charme opéra, ou presque. Tout le monde crut qu'il avait gagné la partie parce que Rogue ne l'effrayait pas avec ses menaces en l'air et que lui était au-dessus des règles, de toute façon. Mais ses amis comprirent qu'il était fou de rage, de même que Rogue qui eut un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

"Courage, vieux."Compatit Ron une fois qu'il fut sûr que le Maître des Potions ne risquait pas de l'entendre.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop consterné – et trop tenté de se plaindre – pour ouvrir la bouche. D'habitude, Rogue répondait à ses provocations par des insultes sur les Maraudeurs(et en particulier sur son père) jusqu'à ce que Harry s'emporte trop. Et c'était seulement à ce moment-là qu'il le punissait.

Malfoy, et maintenant Rogue... Le monde était-il ligué contre lui?

"Passe-moi l'écorce de Botruc, s'il te plaît."Sa voix était lugubre, Ron aurait presque pu voir l'aura de désespoir s'échapper du corps de son ami et il grimaça. Le Gryffondor lui passa précipitamment l'ingrédient demandé, peu désireux de le contrarier. Puis il regarda les instructions écrites au tableau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Euh Harry, on en a..."

_BOUM!_

"Déjà mis..."Se termina sa phrase dans un couinement plaintif.

"Monsieur Potter ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait?"

La voix du professeur Rogue fut couverte par les éclats de rire des étudiants. Harry avait la peau noircie par la fumée et ses vêtements étaient déchirés au niveau des manches.

"Ron, je suis maudit, c'est ça?

-Désolé vieux..."

Il en aurait pleuré et tapé du pied tant il en avait marre. Rogue accourut jusqu'à leur table et les élèves s'écartèrent sur son passage.

"Potter, expliquez-vous !

-Je me suis trompé, ça ne se voit pas?

-Ne soyez pas insolent ! "Tonna le Maître des Potions en réparant le chaudron qui s'était à moitié dissolu sur la table."Monsieur Malfoy, puisque vous avez terminé votre potion d'Eclairement, amenez cet inconscient à l'infirmerie je vous prie."

Le Serpentard concerné hocha simplement la tête, même s'il semblait plutôt désappointé de devoir jouer les guides. Mais il ne pouvait pas être plus en colère qu'Harry qui rangeait furieusement ses affaires et se précipita dehors où Malfoy l'attendait déjà.

"Tout doux Potter, on m'a demandé de t'amener à l'infirmerie, pas de faire un marathon !

-T'as qu'à attendre cinq minutes dans les couloirs avant de retourner auprès de ton Dieu Rogue ! Je t'attendrai pas."Grogna Harry en se précipitant vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Il entendit Malfoy soupirer puis presser le pas pour le rattraper.

"Potter, je ne sais pas si tu connais ce mot mais je prends le risque : j'ai des responsabilités, et même si ça ne me plaît pas d'avoir à jouer l'Auror dans les couloirs...

-Mais bien sûr,"Coupa sèchement Harry et le fusillant du regard."Comme si ça te faisait pas marrer de punir tous les pauvres types qui respirent un peu trop fort !

-Oh là, tu ne parles quand même pas de toi? Tu as fais bien plus que respirer trop fort, je te signale ! "

Le Gryffondor se retourna brusquement vers le préfet qui le toisait d'un air dédaigneux. Il détestait quand la vérité sortait de la bouche de ce pédant écoeurant.

"Tu m'as envoyé en retenue pendant une semaine ! Avec Rogue !

-Et tu t'en étais pris aux Serpentards. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'en aurais pas fait de même si j'avais fais la même chose à ta Maison.

-Malfoy, c'est Rogue quoi ! "

Le blond commença doucement à s'énerver quand il se rendit compte que le Gryffondor à lunettes ne l'écoutait absolument pas et cherchait juste à passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Et sur lui, en plus !

"C'est sûr que si je t'avais envoyé chez ton loup-garou de professeur préféré, tu n'aurais pas voulu recommencer !"Railla-t-il en agitant les bras d'un geste faussement théâtral.

"En m'envoyant chez Rogue, tu m'as jute donné envie de me venger !

-Te venger? Je n'ai fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce Potter. Tu as commencé à faire ton intéressant même pas arrivé à Poudlard ! Ne va pas te plaindre après si j'ai pris le strangulot par les cornes. "

Harry le fusilla du regard sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher. En fait, aucun d'eux n'avait envie de subir la présence de l'autre plus que nécessaire. Et au fur et à mesure que leur dispute dégénérait, leurs pas s'accéléraient, autant pour montrer à l'autre qui était le plus fort que pour atteindre l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible.

"Tu en as trop fait Malfoy, et attends-toi à en subir les conséquences."

Un sourire narquois effleura les lèvres de la fouine blonde. Ce crétin se foutait vraiment de sa gueule !

"Serait-ce une tentative de menace? Ne crois pas qu'un enfant qui s'en tient encore aux farces et attrapes de bas étage puisse m'effrayer."

Ce fut au tour du brun de sourire.

"C'est ce que tu penses? Alors tu risques de souffrir, petite blonde.

-Fais attention à tes chevilles Potty. Elles vont finir par exploser à force de gonfler, et je n'ai pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser l'évènement."

Les deux ennemis se toisèrent en chien de faïence. Vraiment, Harry n'en démordrait pas : cette année, il allait y avoir des morts...

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le troisième chapitre, en espérant vous divertir^^

**Chapitre 3**

**Se battre en duel avec un vampire ! **

"Crois-moi, il va payer ! Depuis qu'il est préfet, tous les problèmes me tombent dessus, comme par hasard ! Je te jure, il va regretter sa retenue... Ron? Ouhou?... Putain, arrête de rire !"

Harry regarda, énervé, la tête de Ron disparaître sous le lit tant il était plié en en deux. Il pouvait même voir ses épaules se soulever sporadiquement alors que son "ami" riait silencieusement de lui. Ou du moins, il essayait d'être silencieux parce que le roux poussait des "ohoho!" et des "pffff" loin d'être discrets.

"Bon, tu as fini?"

Apparemment non, s'il en jugeait la croissance alarmante des tressautements qui agitaient le corps de son soit disant meilleur ami. Finalement, la tête rousse réapparut après quelques secondes, les yeux brillants de larmes à force de rire.

"Hoho... Dé-désolé Harry, c'est juste... Ta tête ! "

Et Ron repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire. Rouge de colère, le brun eut envie de lui balancer son oreiller à la figure pour le faire taire. Mais s'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait reconnu qu'il aurait réagi pareil à sa place.

Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, avait du passer un baume rose fuchsia autour de ses yeux, si bien qu'il avait l'air d'un monstre rose aux cheveux hirsutes balayés par une explosion. En plus, quelques bulles vertes pomme éclataient de temps en temps, comme si le baume chauffait à la casserole.

Le Gryffondor humilié avait l'impression d'être sa mère, ou Madame Weasley, en train de se pouponner dans la salle de bains avec une crème anti-ride, anti-points noirs... Ou un autre machin répugnant qui transformait ces femmes en Scrouts à Pétard pour pouvoir "les rendre toujours plus belles" après.

... Et le pire, c'était que l'infirmière avait justement dit qu'il s'agissait d'une crème hydratante qu'elle utilisait souvent, le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Bonjour l'image mentale.

"J'ai envie de vomir...

-Quoi?

-Non rien. Bon, tu me soutiens ou pas?

-Euh... Pour quoi?"

Ron se ratatina sur sa chaise en voyant la crispation soudaine de la mâchoire de son meilleur ami. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

"Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je monologuais à ce sujet depuis cinq minutes... Non, depuis que tu es entré dans la pièce en fait.

-Désolé... J'étais concentré à... Enfin, tu vois quoi."Tenta de se justifier Ron.

Mais cela ne fit qu'accroître la colère d'Harry qui voyait _parfaitement_ où il voulait en venir, particulièrement quand une bulle verte explosait sur son front ! Il soupira, songeant sérieusement à se mettre au yoga pour arrêter de cracher du feu sur tout le monde.

"Je parlais de Malfoy. Je disais que s'il croit pouvoir faire le beau avec son insigne de préfet et nous distribuer des retenues à tout va, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

-Alors là, je te suis ! Crois-moi, quand il s'agit de Malfoy, je peux devenir _très_ audacieux..."

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence : quand il s'agissait de faire des mauvais coups, ils devenaient soudain télépathes, se comprenant d'un regard.

"Et si nous retournions ses petits pouvoirs de préfet contre lui?"Proposa Ron d'un air conspirateur.

"Tu penses à ce que je penses?

-Et bien, ça dépend si je pense bien ce que tu penses que je pense...

-Alors... Oh, Hermione ! Comment ça... Ah, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! "

Hermione, qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, tentait d'étouffer son rire dans une main et se tenait à la porte, comme prête à s'écrouler. Son fou rire redoubla quand elle croisa le regard meurtrier du brun cerclé de rose juste au moment où une bulle verte explosait du coin de son œil.

"Déso-désolé Harry... Je...

-Oui, oui je sais : j'ai l'air d'une grand-mère qui essaye de rajeunir. Contente? Tant mieux, parce que dis-toi que dans vingt ans... C'est toi qui ressemblera à ça ! "S'exclama Harry en la pointant du doigt.

"Oh non, ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait !"Rit Hermione en mimant un frisson d'effroi."J'espère juste que je serais suffisamment aimée de mon mari pour ne pas avoir à recourir à... Ca."

Elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant :

"Tu pourras retirer bientôt le baume?

-Oui, d'ici une heure ou deux normalement."

Hermione souffla, visiblement soulagée. Quand elle avait vu l'état pitoyable du chaudron après l'explosion, elle avait eu peur que les dégâts soient plus conséquents. Fort heureusement, elle s'était trompée.

Ils discutèrent encore de longues minutes, entre les reproches d'Hermione quant à son inattention, et les plaisanteries de Ron qui détendait l'atmosphère. Mais ses deux amis durent bientôt repartir en cours et laissèrent Harry dans l'infirmerie, seul.

_"Lonely, I am so lonelyyy..."_

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson observait, effarée, Drago Malfoy discuter simultanément avec elle et Blaise d'un sujet totalement différent. Cela faisait exactement un quart d'heure qu'il discutait de sa voix traînante à la fois de la nouvelle coupe absolument ri-di-cu-le de Padma Patil et de la nouvelle réforme du Magenmagot, à propos de l'enchantement des transports moldus et de leur mise en vente.<p>

A chaque fois que Blaise s'interrompait pour manger, Drago ré attirait l'attention de Pansy sur le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même s'attarde sur son assiette. Alors il revenait à sa conversation avec Blaise là où il s'était arrêté.

En gros, tout le monde mangeait, sauf lui.

Et quand Drago Malfoy ne daignait pas honorer son palais des succulentes pâtisseries françaises étalées sur la table, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Drago?

-Oui?"Répondit l'adolescent après avoir bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

"Tu ne manges pas?"Demanda-t-elle en pointant son assiette.

Drago fronça les sourcils à cette question, visiblement sceptique. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de se rendre compte de son manque d'appétit avant qu'elle ne lui en fasse la remarque.

"Bien sûre que si."Répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Pour lui prouver ses dires, le Prince des Serpentards commença à embrocher ses blancs de poulet tout en lui faisant remarquer, sur le ton de la confidence, que Potty semblait décidé à lui pourrir la vie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-A part lui donner une retenue? Rien. Ah ! Si... Respirer ! "Ironisa le blond en se saisissant de son verre.

Blaise à côté de lui fronça les sourcils, alors que Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient encore de la blague.

"Je crois que ce Gryffondor à la mémoire particulièrement sélective, non? Il faudrait qu'il consulte au plus vite un psychomage à ce stade !

-Heureux de savoir mon avis partagé. Enfin, ça peut être intéressant... Il a l'air déterminé à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs."Confessa-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers la table de Rouges et Or.

Millicent Bullstrode intervint rapidement – cette fille ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de toute façon :

"Sincèrement Malfoy, ne t'attend pas à grand chose de sa part. Il a quelques illuminations mais si Granger n'est pas derrière, ça ne volera pas très haut."Elle rajouta après une légère hésitation."Il suffit de voir leur _performance_ dans le train pour voir l'étendue de ses capacités."

A la table Serpentard, plusieurs élèves approuvèrent vigoureusement, nombreux ayant soit subi, soit assisté à ses frasques à leur encontre. Potter était l'un des principaux acteurs du "conflit Gryffondor-Serpentard" et tous savaient que si leur Prince n'en avait pas entendu parler plus que cela, c'était parce que les Sixièmes et Septièmes Années perturbateurs l'occupaient déjà trop. Car si les élèves de leur Maison savaient se défendre, les Gryffondors de ces années-là (et en particulier les jumeaux Weasley) avaient rallié à leur cause les autres Maisons pour s'en prendre à eux. Leur infériorité numérique les désavantageait énormément. Drago avait été le premier à intervenir, recevant le surnom _Prince des Serpentards_, qui lui collait désormais à la peau.

L'origine du conflit entre ces deux Maisons restait d'ailleurs extrêmement flou. Certains spéculateurs affirmaient que les Weasley qui, c'était bien connu, étaient des animaux métamorphosés en humains ;avaient toujours alimenté la haine contre les Serpentards pour laisser libre cours à leurs pulsions bestiales.

D'autres, plus sportifs, pensaient que la compétition inter-Maisons était montée à la tête des ambitieux Serpentards et que les Gryffondors avaient été les plus touchés dans leur orgueil face à leurs provocations.

Quant aux plus mélodrames, ils supposaient que tout avait commencé par la rivalité entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard et qu'au départ du dernier fondateur, les élèves avaient reprit le flambeau pour sauver leur honneur.

Et enfin, les moins intéressés par la questions disaient que les caractères des deux Maisons étaient tout simplement incompatibles parce qu'ils faisaient d'eux des fortes têtes et que, à Poudlard, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul maître.

Mais Drago ne se souciait pas des origines du conflit. Son seul problème actuel, c'était Harry-je-me-crois-plus-fort-que-tout-le-monde-Potter qui faisait des siennes.

"Serait-il une épine à votre pied?"Demanda-t-il calmement, une lueur conspiratrice dans le regard.

Blaise eut un sourire narquois, reconnaissant la tête du fervent protecteur des Serpentards qu'arborait toujours son meilleur ami quand il jouait les justiciers.

"Je pense parler pour tout le monde en affirmant que oui."Répondit Miles Bletchley, le Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch.

"Bien, je m'assurerai qu'il ne vous importune plus."

Drago, Blaise et Pansy s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Le Trio d'Argent, jusque là uniquement connu des Serpentards, allait se révéler au grand jour et faire comprendre qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à leur Maison sans crainte de représailles.

Théodore Nott, à côté de sa soeur, avait pu capter l'échange silencieux entre les trois amis. Il ne put retenir un soupir en songeant que cette année, la guerre Gryffondor-Serpentard allait prendre une tournure plus... Explosive.

Quand la cloche retentit dans la Grande Salle, personne, en sortant, ne s'aperçut que Drago n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette.

* * *

><p>"Harry ! Viens entre, Hermione et Ron sont déjà là !<p>

-Bonsoir Hagrid."Le salua gentiment le jeune homme, sans parvenir à détacher son regard du tablier."Vous allez bien?

-Oui oui, très bien et toi? Tes amis m'ont dit que tu avais eu un accident de potions, ce n'est pas trop grave?"

Le sorcier lui fit un sourire crispé et alla s'asseoir sur l'immense canapé de Hagrid aux côtés de Ron et Hermione.

"C'est arrangé maintenant, merci."Répondit-il calmement, peu désireux de se remémorer le massacre de son "hospitalisation".

Il était resté toute la journée à l'infirmerie en ayant appris une chose : il était allergique à l'extrait de bave de dragon présent dans le baume de Mme Pomfresh. Elle ne l'avait laissé sortir qu'à dix-huit heures et il était parti directement cez Hagrid.

"Tant mieux ! Il aurait été fâcheux que tu te blesses gravement dès le premier jour, comme en Première Année !

-Hum... Oui, c'est certain..."

Hermione vint finalement à sa rescousse en comprenant que le brun n'avait strictement aucune envie de se souvenir de chaque évènement désastreux de sa scolarité.

"Hagrid, de quoi vouliez-vous parler avant que Harry n'arrive?

-Oh ça, hum, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr Hermione alors bon..."Bafouilla soudain le garde-chasse, mal à l'aise.

Le Gryffondor comprit soudain pourquoi Hagrid semblait si empressé de venir lui ouvrir. Il reconnut l'air raisonnable mais décidé qu'arborait Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle voulait soutirer une information aux adultes.

Pour se donner un peu de temps de réflexion, le demi-géant esquiva la conversation en partant près de la bouilloire pour servir le thé au nouvel arrivant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"Chuchota Harry à ses deux amis.

"Apparemment, il y a eu pas mal de plaintes de la part des élèves parce que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de l'année dernière a été interdit aux mineurs."Informa Ron tout en essayant de mâcher un des cookies durs comme de la roche du garde-chasse."Dumbledore aurait trouvé une alternative pour calmer leurs ardeurs et on essaye de savoir quoi.

-Ecoutez,"Intervint Hagrid en essayant de paraître le plus autoritaire possible,"rien n'a encore été dévoilé et les préparatifs ne sont même pas entamés alors...

-Quels préparatifs? Vous voulez faire un nouveau Tournoi des Trois Sorciers?"S'exclama Hermione, scandalisée.

Le duel des champions avec un dragon l'année précédente l'avait choquée au plus haut point et elle espérait que plus jamais le tournoi se reproduirait.

"Non, pas exactement. Ce genre d'évènement met plusieurs années pour se mettre en place !

-Mais il s'agit tout de même d'un tournoi?"Insista Harry en saisissant la tasse que lui tendait Hagrid.

Les pommettes joufflues de l'adulte se colorèrent brusquement de rouge, comme à chaque fois qu'il était démasqué. Les trois amis eurent un sourire triomphant : c'était bien un tournoi ! Hagrid nia cependant :

"Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! Ecoutez, je ne dirai rien alors ce n'est pas la peine d'insister."

Ron, Harry et Hermione obéirent sagement mais, loin d'être dupes, un sourire insolent planait encore sur leurs lèvres. Hagrid dut s'en rendre compte car il devint encore plus rouge face à leurs regards inquisiteurs mais ne se démonta pas et changea de sujet.

Les trois adolescents eurent toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de se ruer sur Hagrid pour qu'il leur dise tout. Les interrogations se bousculaient dans leurs têtes, sauvages, et Hermione fut la première à reprendre contenance. Elle demanda à l'adulte comment se portait Aragog, une araignée géante que leur avait présenté le garde-chasse en Troisième Année. La bête hantait les pires cauchemars de Ron, arachnophobe jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Hagrid leur avait raconté que durant sa scolarité, un Premier Année avait trouvé Aragog dans sa malle et avait hurlé à qui voulait l'entendre que son _innocente_ araignée avait cherché à le tuer. Du coup, le pauvre garde-chasse avait été expulsé pendant un mois pour détention d'animaux illicites dans l'enceinte de l'école et Aragog avait failli être exécuté. Heureusement, Dumbledore était intervenu et avait pris la créature sous son aile. Depuis, elle gardait la Forêt Interdite.

Quand, enfin, ils durent repartir au château pour le dîner, Harry explosa :

"C'est quoi cette histoire? Il va y avoir un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour mineurs?

-Bien sûr que non,"contra immédiatement Hermione d'un air buté."Dumbledore ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi inconsidéré...

-Hermione, c'est forcément ça ! Autrement, les plaintes ne seraient pas calmées, au contraire."Signala justement Ron.

La jeune fille se rembrunit, les lèvres pincées. Son estime pour le directeur de Poudlard semblait en pleine chute libre.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce sera moins dangereux que l'année dernière. Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié la Première Tâche ! "Rugit-elle presque." Cédric Diggory a failli se faire tuer lorsqu'il a affronté ce Magnyar à Pointes ! Je suis sûre que les autres champions ont triché en plus : le sort de cette Fleur Delacour était bien trop approprié pour correspondre à quelqu'un qui ignorait le sujet de l'épreuve...

-En tout cas, je m'inscris ! "Interrompit joyeusement Ron, loin des préoccupations de son amie.

Etant le sixième fils d'une famille de sept enfants, le grand roux avait développé au fil du temps un complexe d'infériorité qui le rongeait énormément. Alors que ses frères possédaient tous un don dans un domaine bien spécifique, que ce soit du Quidditch, un feeling extraordinaire avec les créatures, les farces et attrapes et la mémorisation... Ron, lui, ne se trouvait aucun talent particulier. Il refusait de considérer les échecs comme un talent utile, arguant le fait qu'aucun joueur d'échecs n'était célèbre et qu'on ne pouvait en faire son métier.

Ron rêvait d'une reconnaissance totale, et ses notes aux alentours de "Acceptable" ne suffisaient pas pour attirer l'attention des professeurs comme c'était le cas d'Hermione, ou la fierté de ses parents comme Percy.

"Moi aussi ! "Enchaîna Harry, trop émoustillé pour envisager le contraire.

Hermione marmonna un "Les garçons, vraiment ! "comme si cela expliquait tout. Elle participa tout de même avec plaisir quand ses deux meilleurs amis firent mille et une suppositions sur les épreuves. Elle roula des yeux quand ils décrétèrent "il y aura forcément un combat avec un vampire ! " et éclata purement et simplement de rire quand Ron dit, faussement angoissé :

"Et si on devait passer la nuit dans les appartements de Rusard?"

Au moins, nota-t-elle avec satisfaction, Harry avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

* * *

><p>S'il devait émettre une vérité générale au sujet de Blaise Zabini, Drago choisirait sans hésitation <em>son hétérosexualité<em>.

Et c'était d'autant plus vrai quand il avait une pleine vue sur le dos cambré de cette Poufsouffle qui dévorait la bouche – à moins que ce ne soit le visage tout entier – de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait l'air plus que satisfait de cet acte barbare, s'il en croyait ses mains pressées sur la nuque et sur le postérieur de la fille, seules parties de l'anatomie de Blaise visibles au Serpentard. Le reste étant bien évidemment caché par le corps d'Ana, Aurore, Adriane... Enfin, un nom en A quoi.

Drago lâcha un long soupir. Un peu de tenue, que diable ! Oh, il n'avait rien contre le pelotage intensif, il adorait au contraire mais EN PRIVE ! Et il fallait qu'on lui explique en quoi la Grande Salle, remaniée en salle d'études pour l'occasion, avait un côté intime !

Le Prince des Serpentards regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi Pansy et Millicent dans leur séance relooking hebdomadaire – où il pouvait critiquer allègrement et observer _discrètement_ les courbes des deux Serpentardes quand elles se changeaient. Ou alors il aurait pu rester avec Crabbe et Goyle qui dévalisaient les Cuisines, en testant sa résistance au spectacle de porcins qu'ils lui offriraient.

Pour résumer, il aurait préféré être partout, sauf ici.

Lui qui avait souhaité discuter avec Blaise, non seulement il n'en avait pas l'occasion mais en plus il n'arrivait pas à travailler, trop occupé qu'il était de se retenir de vomir. Il fallait dire que les bruits de succions se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants et explicites.

Quand il en eut assez, Drago ne prit pas la peine de leur informer de son départ. En fait, il était extrêment vexé que Blaise ait fait passer sa pétasse italienne avant lui, le rabaissant au titre de porteur de chandelles (et avec le sourire ! ).

Okay, il venait de la pêcher la veille et se devait de l'"entretenir", comme disait le Don Juan de manière si romantique. Mais là, il avait voulu une conversation sérieuse, où il aurait pu vider son sac mais aussi recevoir des conseils parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malfoy était complètement perdu.

Il partit de la Grande Salle d'un air royal, librement inspiré de la démarche de son père en y ajoutant sa petite dose personnelle(de l'arrogance, parce que les filles adoraient les mauvais garçons). Quand bien même il avait été éduqué et moulé dans le plâtre précieux des Malfoy, il aimait à penser que le reste du monde le percevait comme Drago Malfoy, et non pas comme le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Même s'il savait que c'était faux.

Il soupira : bon, où allait-il maintenant?

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise. Quand il avait décidé quelque chose, rien d'autre ne le satisfaisait. C'était tout ou rien, sûrement son côté fils de riche qui ressortait. Du coup, il n'avait plus qu'à étouffer ses interrogations, ses doutes, et passer à autre chose. Ou au moins essayer.

Finalement, Drago choisit de partir dans le dortoir des Serpentards pour travailler et il s'avança vers les cachots d'un pas conquérant.

"Attention ! Ne bouge pas ! "Le stoppa une voix chantante.

Une jeune fille au visage enfantin et aux longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, se tenait dans l'une des alcôves du château.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"Demanda-t-il tout en la jaugeant du regard.

Elle portait l'uniforme de Serdaigle et faisait presque deux têtes de moins que lui. A vue d'oeil, c'était une Troisième Année.

"Tu as failli écraser des Aclilumins."Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton docte.

"Je ne vois rien."Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ils sont bien là, pourtant."

La voix claire et aigüe de la petite blonde l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il avait la nette impression qu'elle lui rentrait dans la tête et résonnait comme un écho à l'intérieur. En plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les Aclilumins. Il détestait être ignorant alors que la jeune fille lui avait révélé leurs existences comme si c'était la chose la plus banale qui soit. Si sa fierté n'était pas plus forte que sa soif de savoir, il l'aurait déjà assomé de questions.

Il se contraignit néanmoins au calme.

"Bon, dans ce cas, guide-moi pour que je ne les écrase pas.

-D'accord."Chantonna-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle lui prit la main et le coude avec délicatesse et l'attira plus près du mur. Ils marchaient ainsi en crabe, le silence du couloir humide uniquement perturbé par le claquement des talons de la blonde sur les pavés. Bizaremment, il eut l'impression d'être revenu en enfance, quand sa mère avait tenu à lui apprendre la danse traditionnelle par elle-même. A ce souvenir, la voix désagréable de la Serdaigle lui apparut secondaire.

Elle le fit un peu avancer en lui donnant une légère pression au niveau du coude. Elle sentait les épices, comme on en trouvait sur le marché sorcier de Jerusalem. A eux deux, ils formaient un drôle de tableau : l'aristocrate au dos droit et à l'allure fière, guidé en aveugle par une petite sorcière à la moue rêveuse et aux yeux vagues, des dizaines de collier en toc autour du cou.

Enfin, elle le lâcha et Drago dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour sortir de l'étrange torpeur dans laquelle elle l'avait plongé.

"Voilà, on les a dépassé."Annonça-t-elle doucement.

"Merci.

-De rien. Dis-moi, tu as déjà vu des Nargols?"

Bizarrement, la question ne le prit même pas au dépourvu.

"Non, pourquoi?

-J'aimerai tellement en voir."Répondit-elle, plus vivace soudain."Même si personne n'en a encore jamais vu, je suis persuadée au fond de moi qu'ils existent. Alors je les cherche.

-S'ils existent et qu'ils ont envie de te voir, ils viendront à toi. Alors attend-les simplement." Conseilla-t-il après un léger silence.

La jeune fille parut méditer ses propos puis un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

"Tu as sûrement raison. Au revoir, Drago Malfoy."

Puis elle se retourna, contourna les Aclilumins toujours invisibles à ses yeux et s'en alla. Drago observa pensivement la Serdaigle s'éloigner, sautillant légèrement. Puis soudain, la mémoire lui revint en bourrasque, comme si l'adolescente l'avait tenue éloignée jusqu'à son départ : Loufoca Lovegood, Cinquième Année.

Pansy lui en avait déjà parlé. C'était une fille qui croyait en tout ce qui n'existait pas, à l'image du Chicaneur, un journal de type paranormal en faillite que dirigeait son père et qui se mettait tous les chercheurs à dos.

Il eut une petite mine dégoûtée en se disant qu'il s'était bien fait avoir. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi il ne voyait pas les Aclilumins : ils n'existaient tout simplement pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il était crédule, franchement. Même un Première Année aurait flairé l'embrouille.

Puis il se souvint de ses belles boucles du même éclat que le sien, de son toucher volatile et du calme qui s'était emparé de lui à son contact.

L'esprit de Drago s'agita pendant de longues minutes alors qu'il reprenait sa route. Il était tiraillé entre son éducation qui l'interdisait de fréquenter ce genre de parias, ses préjugés et l'apaisement et l'attraction étrange qu'il avait ressenti en sa compagnie.

Finalement, il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Cette fille était peut-être excentrique, elle n'était pas désagréable pour autant.

* * *

><p>Sur la table de chevet de Ronald Weasley, une figurine de Victor Krum, l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie – et accessoirement, un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – tournait autour de la lampe de chevet en disant dans un accent bourru "Il est vingt-trois heures trente".<p>

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Ron et Harry discutaient à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller Neville et Seamus qui dormaient déjà. Ils mettaient au point leur plan d'attaque _Vengeance sur Malfoy,_ les mains pleines de sucreries et la Carte des Maraudeurs sur les genoux.

Cette carte était un parchemin ensorcelé représentant Poudlard ainsi que les déplacements de ses habitants. C'était un héritage des Maraudeurs, à la fois unique et précieux. Avec son Eclair de Feu, sa Cape d'Invisibilité et son album photo familial, elle faisait partie de ses biens les plus chers. Et c'était grâce à elle qu'ils allaient pouvoir suivre Malfoy.

"Harry, Malfoy n'est plus dans la Salle Commune ! "Annonça Ron, la bouche encore pleine de patacitrouille.

"Mince, il est où?"

Ils cherchèrent frénétiquement le nom de Malfoy sur la carte, parti enfin faire sa ronde. Ils finirent par le trouver au premier étage à côté de Pansy Parkinson. Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles quelques instants puis Malfoy s'éloigna en direction des escaliers tandis que Bulldogue inspectait l'étage.

"Ouf, j'ai eu peur qu'ils restent ensemble. Ca aurait été plus dur s'il n'avait pas été seul."

Harry hocha la tête puis enfila ses chaussures, se préparant à sortir. Il entendit Ron faire de même puis, quand ils furent prêts, les deux adolescents quittèrent leur dortoir.

La Salle Commune était plongée dans une semi-obscurité vacillante à mesure que le brasier dans la cheminée s'éteignait, éclairant doucement un couple enlacé sur un fauteuil et une Septième Année en train de réviser.

Même si le couvre-feu était largement dépassé, Harry constata avec plaisir que personne ne tenta de les retenir de partir. Il eut un sourire en se rappellant la nuit où Neville avait voulu les empêcher d'aller échanger son devoir de Potions. Il s'était trompé et avait donné son brouillon qui était agrémenté de dessins plus ou moins explicites sur son professeur favori. Rogue, qui était définitivement un sadique, avait refusé de le lui rendre par "souci d'équité". Heureusement, Hermione l'avait finalement pris en pitié(dès qu'il s'agissait des études, elle pouvait prendre des mesures drastiques) et avait accepté de l'aider.

Alors, quand Neville s'était interposé, elle lui avait envoyé sans remord un _Petrificus Totalus_ en pleine tête. Depuis, plus personne ne les avait dérangé.

"Et c'est parti ! "S'exclama joyeusement Ron une fois arrivé dans le couloir.

Harry hocha la tête en ressentant les fourmillements de l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines. Il sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs et repéra Malfoy dans les couloirs du septième étage. Le Gryffondor en informa son ami et ils montèrent le rejoindre sous la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Ils manquèrent de lui rentrer dedans alors qu'il prenait les escaliers pour descendre au Sixième. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur en galère, manquant de le frôler au passage. Malfoy marchait à pas rapide, comme pressé d'en finir. Il allait être déçu...

Ils le suivirent en laissant quelques mètres entre eux pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils le virent ouvrir un placard à balais, puis grimacer de dégoût.

"Pas la peine de baisser son pantalon, vous ne vous ne ferez rien de plus ce soir, Patil."

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que Ron se recouvrait la bouche de sa main pour éviter de rire... Et pouffa à l'entente des protestations et qu'il put reconnaître la voix de Dean.

"Putain Malfoy laisse-nous ! Laisse-nous dix minutes ou...

-Je ne peux accepter mais si tu continues de m'insulter, je te laisserai dix secondes pour me convaincre de ne pas vous donner une retenue. Je sais, je suis très généreux."

Il eut un sourire sardonique alors que les deux adolescents en chaleur sortaient en terminant de se rhabiller.

"Allez filez, et n'essayez pas de vous réfugier ailleurs, Pansy est moins souple que moi."

"Mon œil..."Songea amèrement Harry alors que la fouine suivait le couple qui s'éloignait du regard. Puis il se passa négligemment la main dans ses cheveux blonds et reprit sa route. Harry et Ron se concertèrent un instant du regard puis se sourirent. Ils attendirent que Malfoy ait ouvert une nouvelle porte pour le pousser violemment à l'intérieur.

Le préfet bascula en avant et manqua de se rétamer par terre. Manque de chance, il se rééquilibra à temps. Harry pesta dans sa barbe : lui se serait éclaté la tête contre le bureau d'en face mais non, lui, ce petit aristocrate de pacotille, ne tombait pas, parce que les Malfoy ne tombaient pas Môssieur: ils descendaient !

"Qui est là?"Rugit Malfoy, furieux, le rappellant à sa "mission".

Le Serpentard avait sorti sa baguette par sécurité et voulut ressortir mais les deux Gryffondors déplacèrent précipitamment un bureau contre la porte pour le coincer.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait. La fouine était enfin en cage !

Malfoy recula prudamment en voyant le bureau lui bloquer le passage. Il aurait beau chercher, Harry était sûr qu'il ne trouverait pas que c'était eux. Après tout, c'était un vrai blond...

"_Lumos maxima_ ! "Lança le préfet d'un coup de baguette.

Aussitôt, la classe fut éclairée comme en plein jour. Le Serpentard cligna les yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité et tourna sur lui-même pour jauger la situation. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant personne. Ron choisit ce moment pour faire sortir très légèrement sa baguette et lancer :

"_Tarentallegra_ ! "

Malfoy étouffa un juron et essaya d'éviter le sort, trop tard cependant. Effaré, il sentit son corps bouger contre sa volonté. Il entama alors une danse bizarre, mélange de claquettes et de déhanché "sulfureux" et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire en le voyant faire. Le blond cria un _Finite Incantatem _mais ses bras bougeaient trop et ne faisaient pas le bon mouvement.

Harry était aux anges : Malfoy venait de placer une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa hanche et leur faisait un show privé faussement sexy ! Hilares, les deux Gryffondors en profitèrent pour passer derrière lui et annulèrent rapidement le sortilège. La fouine s'immobilisa enfin, un peu destabilisée et le souffle court. C'était un cauchemar, un foutu cauchemar... Un peu effrayé à l'idée de subir un autre sort de la part d'un psychopathe, il se rapprocha rapidement de la porte quand...

"Gyah ! "

Malfoy fit un bond en avant en glapissant, les yeux exhorbités sous la surprise. Ses côtes ! On avait _osé_ lui pincer les _côtes_ ! Il donna un coup de coude dans le vide pour se dégager mais on le chatouilla à nouveau et il poussa un petit cri aigü.

A ce bruit peu glorieux, Ron n'en put plus et hurla de rire, plié en deux devant un préfet rouge de colère et de gêne. Merlin que le surnom "la fouine bondissante" lui allait bien !

Encore essouflé de sa danse forcée, le blond se retourna vers les bruits des deux amis et un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Un sourire mauvais prit alors place sur ses lèvres pâles, essayant de retrouver un semblant de dignité alors que ses yeux brûlaient de rage.

"_Accio_ Cape d'Invisibilité ! "

Harry arrêta brusquement de rire. Comme dans un vieux film américain, il sentit le tissu frais glisser sur son corps et se réfugier dans la main du préfet. Encore une fois.**(1)**

Ron mit quelques secondes encore avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry ne riait plus et se figea en en comprenant la raison.

"Hem..."

Malfoy acceuillit sa répartie ô combien élaborée d'un sourire sadique.

"Tu disais, Potter? Après les Bombabouses, tu as décidé de jouer à l'esprit frappeur?

-Il faut reconnaître que tes cris sont tellement... Virils."Ricana Ron avec un sourire moqueur."On ne peut plus s'en passer ! "

La mâchoire de Malfoy se contracta de rage et ses poings se resserrèrent comme un étau sur la cape d'Harry. Pas bon, ça...

"Hum,"Répliqua dédaigneusement le blond."On verra qui se moquera de l'autre quand tu feras ta retenue avec Rusard. Deux retenues en une semaine, fais attention, tu ne pourras pas gober ta tonne de nourriture journalière en réduisant ainsi ton temps libre."

Le sang qui afflua sur les joues de Ron semblaient avoir été pompées à celles d'Harry, tant le rouge qui s'étalait sur son visage contrastait avec le blêmissement soudain du brun. Le Serpentard dut s'en rendre compte car son sourire s'élargit. Il fit léviter le bureau qui dérangeait l'accès à la porte et les enjoignit à sortir d'un mouvement de tête méprisant.

Les deux garçons obéirent en râlant mais se turent brusquement quand quelques étincelles jaillirent de la baguette du préfet, loin d'être aussi détendu qu'il n'y paraissait.

"Bien, j'irai informer Rusard demain que vous lui rendriez une petite visite.

-Malfoy, s'il te plaît, on a déjà celle de Rogue ! En plus, je t'avais averti que j'allais répliquer...

-C'est ça ton excuse Potty?"Ricana l'aristocrate."C'est de m'avoir averti que tu tu allais faire des bêtises plus grosses que toi? Désolé petit gryffon, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça."

Il était dans la merde. Non, ils étaient tous les deux dans la merde. Si cela continuait ainsi, ils allaient écoper d'un blâme pour mauvaise conduite avant la fin du mois.

"Mais...

-Pas de mais le binoclard. La prochaine fois que tu veux m'impressioner avec ton chiffon, tu y penseras quand je ne ferai pas mes rondes."

Harry poussa un long soupir. Ils l'avaient vraiment vexé. Ron, lui, semblait avoir saisi la sagesse du silence, sachant que Malfoy ne flancherait pas de toute façon.

"Maintenant, retournez dans votre dortoir. Et que je nous revoie plus traîner, vous en avez assez fait ! "

L'aristocrate parut méditer une seconde puis amorça un mouvement pour cacher la Cape d'Invisibilité sous son uniforme.

"Hé ! Tu fais quoi là?"Protesta Harry, horrifié.

Il se prit la cape en pleine tête en réponse.

"Comme si quelque chose venant de toi m'intéressait."Renifla le préfet avec mépris.

Puis il leur tourna le dos, continuant son inspection comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

><p>Il étouffa un cri de rage et accéléra le pas. Il bouillait littéralement de fureur, serrant et desserrant ses poings mécaniquement pour évacuer la tension. Il était complètement ridicule, il le savait. Il se sentait humilié et il luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas courir mettre son poing dans la gueule de Potter et Weasley.<p>

Ces cons avaient réussi à lui faire peur.

Même si Drago avait su se rattraper du mieux qu'il pouvait, s'il en jugeait la tête déprimée des deux idiots, il n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de sa victoire.

Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Son ventre se gela à cette pensée. Il était mort de honte. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si son père l'apprenait.

...

Il avait _couiné_, merde !

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**(1)** dans le chapitre 1, Drago attrape aussi la cape d'Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui a été assez gênant à écrire^^' Surtout le passage dans les dortoirs des garçons... Je devenais presque paranoïaque à l'idée qu'un prof lise ce que j'écris lol. Et comme je suis souvent installée devant, je dois redoubler de prudence !

Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

**Y'a pas à dire, Amanda c'est la plus belle !**

Il était au paradis.

Un sentiment de paix et de réconfort intense le submergeaient et il baignait dans un océan de douceur. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même pour bénéficier d'avantage de la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps.

Il était bien.

"...toi..."

Il voulait rester ici pour l'éternité. Oui, c'était exactement ça...

"RON ! "

Il sursauta brusquement :

"Quoi que quoi? Questcequisepasse?"

Ron entendit un rire à côté de lui et il tourna ses yeux fatigués et hagards vers Dean qui le regardait, goguenard.

"Et ben alors? Tu n'avais pas envie de quitter le pays des Merveilles?

-De quoi?"Marmonna-t-il en repoussant avec difficulté sa couette.

Harry apparut dans son champs de vision tandis qu'il se levait de son lit. Le brun sautillait sur place en mettant une de ses chaussures et leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire :

"Laisse, c'est une référence moldue.

-Ah..."Répondit bêtement Ron, pas encore capable de tenir une conversation correcte à ce stade de l'_Eveil_, comme disait si bien Seamus."Il me reste combien de temps?

-Hum... Dix minutes."

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de la salle de bains claquait bruyamment sur le rouquin. S'ensuivit une volée de jurons étouffés – Ron pouvait être un grand maladroit quand il était pressé – et le jeune Gryffondor ne put retenir un sourire.

Cette scène se répétait pratiquement tous les matins, parce qu'il fallait au moins cinq réveils à Ron pour le faire ne serait-ce que _frémir_ et que c'était bien plus que ce que ses camarades de chambrée pouvaient supporter. Pourtant, il y avait toujours un élément de différent à chaque levé du soleil. La veille par exemple, Ron s'était empêtré dans le rideau à baldaquin et l'avait arraché des tringles. Ils avaient passé un temps fou à le réparer !

Vraiment, il adorait vivre à Poudlard.

"Ca... Huh... Ca va, je suis dans les temps?"

"Parfait Ron, félicitations."

Harry éclata de rire à la vue de son meilleur échevelé, se tenant d'une main son point de côté qui le faisait souffrir.

"Allez viens, Hermione doit déjà nous attendre."

Et en effet, leur meilleure amie les attendait devant l'escalier, Pattenrond et Disparate sur ses genoux.

"Bonjour Hermione."La saluèrent-ils en souriant.

"Salut les garçons. Vous venez dans la Grande Salle? Fred et Georges nous attendent en bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?"S'étonna Ron qui commençait tout juste à reprendre son souffle.

"Je l'ignore. Sûrement encore une de leurs bêtises..."

Hermione reposa les deux animaux à terre avant de quitter la Salle Commune. Pattenrond, le caméléon sur son dos, profita du tableau ouvert pour se faufiler à l'extérieur. Ron poussa un long soupir en les voyant faire.

"Ton chat a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur Disparate Hermione. Ils vont finir par se faire courser par Miss Teigne !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne font rien de grave !

-Ah oui? Et quand Pattenrond a renversé une armure c'était quoi? Une Ode à Poudlard? C'est la faute de ce sac à puces ça."

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire alors que la brune se dépêchait de défendre son précieux Pattenrond. Ils n'arrêtaient jamais...

Ils se disputaient toujours quand ils s'asseyèrent à la table de Gryffondor et L'attrapeur accueillit avec soulagement Fred et Georges près d'eux. Les deux jumeaux n'eurent aucun mal à détourner la conversation.

"Eh les gars, ça vous dit de rater les cours?

-Non."Décréta Hermione d'un ton sec.

Mais les deux farceurs l'ignorèrent superbement.

"Alors?

-Hum... C'est quoi votre truc?"Hasarda Harry, se recevant aussitôt un regard furieux de la préfète.

"Des fondants aux pommes. Une bouchée...

-Et tu tombes instantannément dans les pommes !

-Intéressant..."Reconnut Ron qui dut se pencher brusquement en avant pour éviter le coup rageur d'Hermione.

"On a aussi du jus de hoquet. Incolore évidemment.

-Tu le mets dans le verre de tes ennemis...

-...Et il est pris d'une crise de hoquet pendant une heure.

-Je prends ! "Annonça aussitôt Harry avec un grand sourire.

Malgré les protestations véhémentes de la Gryffondor, la transaction se fit au plus grand bonheur de son client.

"Tu veux t'en servir contre Malfoy?"Demanda Ron, hésitant.

Il avait été un peu refroidi par la retenue donnée la veille.

"Oui. Mais pas tout de suite je pense. Je préfère attendre que mes retenues avec Rogue aient finies. Je tiens à avoir un peu de temps libre quand même !

-Vous avez décidé de pourrir la vie à Malfoy junior?"S'enquérirent Fred et Georges avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Personne n'ignorait l'aversion que vouait les deux Gryffondors au blond peroxydé. Harry hocha la tête, la même lueur illuminant ses iris vertes. Quand il s'agissait de Serpentards, les jumeaux avaient toujours été un modèle pour l'adolescent et il n'était pas rare qu'il leur demande conseil.

"Oui... Mais on a pas fait grand chose, à part effrayer Malfoy pendant sa ronde avec la Cape d'Invisibilité hier.

-Vous avez QUOI?"S'exclamma Hermione, complètement scandalisée.

"C'était génial d'ailleurs."Reconnut Ron avec un grand sourire."Vous l'aurez entendu gémir..."

Oui, Fred et Georges imaginaient parfaitement la scène. Bon sang qu'ils auraient aimé être là !

"Mais il nous a encore chopé."Râla Harry en se servant du jus de citrouille."Résultat, on a pleins de retenues pour le mois !

-Et c'est bien mérité ! "Le coupa Hermione dans sa lamentation.

Elle les fusilla du regard. Elle avait bien compris qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout été réceptifs à son discours sur l'entente Inter-Maisons mais la préfète avait quand même espéré calmer le jeu.

"C'était une idée vraiment stupide, vous en avez conscience? J'ai honte pour vous !

-Oh, laisse-les Mademoiselle la Préfète ! Que tu ne veuilles pas participer d'accord mais dans ce cas n'interviens pas."Répliqua Georges que le comportement de ses "petits frères" rendait très fier.

La brune fit la moue, vexée.

"Bien. Je vais manger ailleurs si vous n'avez pas l'intention de grandir un peu ! "

Elle se leva brusquement du banc et alla rejoindre Parvati et Lavande à l'autre bout de la table. Harry poussa un long soupir embarassé. Elle exagérait un peu là non?

"Bon ! "S'exclamma joyeusement Fred en tapant des mains."Maintenant qu'Hermione nous a tristement quittée, établissons un plan d'attaque.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de torturer la fouine, qu'il sache que c'est vous les responsables sans pouvoir le prouver. Ainsi, pas de punition."

Les deux Cinquièmes Années approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, buvant leurs paroles avec la gravité d'une prophétie. Fred et Georges, c'étaient les grands manitous des coups bas, des farces et attrapes. Ils étaient nés pour blaguer, jamais Harry ne les avait vu sérieux.

Depuis le début des vacances, les jumeaux confectionnaient leurs propres produits, inventant des farces plus ou moins réussies dont Harry et Ron avaient été plusieurs fois les cobayes... Sans le savoir évidemment, sinon ce n'était pas drôle.

Mais les garçons leur vouaient quand même un véritable culte !

* * *

><p>"Blaise, tu piques du nez.<p>

-Ah..."

Le métis se redressa nonchalamment sur sa chaise, épuisé. Le professeur Vector, un homme à la peau basanée et aux cheveux bruns coiffés en catogan, discutait avec animation avec Ernie Mac Millan, oubliant momentanément les autres élèves. Drago en profita pour demander :

"La nuit a été mouvementée?

-Oh que oui..."Soupira Blaise d'un air rêveur."Tes rondes sont mon plus grand bonheur."

Son voisin eut un sourire goguenard. Les petits désagréments de la colocation avaient été réglés entre eux : quand lui faisait ses rondes, Blaise batifolait joyeusement dans leur dortoir ( à condition de ne laisser aucune trace de l'évènement, il était gentil mais fallait pas abuser non plus). Pour Drago, et bien ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, sauf que les préfets avaient passé un pacte pour être intouchables de côté-là.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'affaissa quand il se souvint de sa propre soirée. Le duo Potter/Weasley avait intérêt à se calmer. Il n'avait donné de retenues qu'à eux pour l'instant et on risquait de le démettre de ses fonctions pour acharnement.

Et il avait beau se plaindre, il commençait à prendre plaisir à débusquer les élèves imaginatifs et ça faisait du bien à l'égo. Enfin, et le plus important, ça ferait tâche sur son dossier d'avoir été suspendu.

La prochaine fois que les Gryffondors s'attaqueraient à lui, il serait contraint de répliquer en sa qualité de Prince des Serpentards et non de préfet.

"Merlin, c'est moi ou Granger est encore plus surexcitée que d'habitude?"

Drago reporta son attention sur la petite brune. Elle sautillait presque à force de lever la main pour se faire interroger. Il ricana.

"Elle doit être en colère et se drogue aux bonnes notes pour se sentir mieux."

Blaise sourit en voyant leur professeur se détourner du Poufsouffle pour s'occuper de l'intello en manque d'amour.

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, les deux adolescents prirent la direction des dortoirs en compagnie de Crabbe et de Goyle. Pansy, Astoria et Théo étaient toujours en Divination et ne les rejoindraient que plus tard.

"_Fourchelang_. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment ils peuvent trouver ça intéressant."Renifla dédaigneusement Drago en entrant dans la Salle Commune."Tout le monde sait que Trelwaney n'a de visions qu'après avoir bu quatre _Pastis en Furie - une seule gorgée, et une enivrante bataille explose dans votre bouche ! _

-Hum, je crois que Théo y va parce que sa grand-mère est prophètesse et l'aide un peu.

-Bon, lui ça passe. Mais Pansy?

-Elle attend encore le moment où Troumoilenez lira dans ses lignes de main son mariage avec un bel éphèbe américain."

Le Prince des Serpentards ricana, autant du surnom que de l'image mentale. Surtout qu'il la savait parfaitement capable de prendre l'option Divinations juste pour ça. Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans leur chambre et Drago s'apprêta à fermer la porte quand il s'aperçut que Crabbe et Goyle s'apprêtaient aussi à entrer. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé.

"Vous comptez m'aider à prendre ma douche?

-Euh... Non.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Et il leur claqua la porte au nez.

Affalé sur son lit, Blaise éclata de rire. Drago pouvait se montrer vraiment odieux quand il s'y mettait ! Crabbe et Goyle subissaient sa mauvaise humeur constamment : faute de pouvoir se rebeller contre son père, il se défoulait sur ceux qui étaient à sa portée. Il lui arrivait même de se forcer à les insulter, dans le but de les faire fuir.

Mais Crabbe était trop timide pour se plaindre et le père de Goyle faisait pression sur ce dernier. Du coup, Grégory détestait Drago de toutes ses forces et cherchait ses _tares_ de manière quasi-obsessionnelle.

C'était un très mauvais calcul de la part du Prince des Serpentards. Néanmoins, il espérait quand même qu'un jour, les deux armoires à glace lui tiennent tête.

"Ca y est, tu as envoyé tes chiens jouer dans le jardin?"Demanda Blaise d'un air faussement badin.

"J'ai horreur des animaux..."

Le métis rit de l'expression maussade du jeune Malfoy. Mais son rire se fana en remarquant l'attitude rigide de l'aristocrate. Okay, Drago n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter son Mode Sang Pur. Il allait falloir le dévergonder un peu...

"Ma bonne amie _ModelSorciere _où es-tu?

-Sérieux Blaise, tu n'en as jamais assez?"Soupira Drago, exaspéré par sa capacité à ne réfléchir qu'avec son entrejambe.

Il regarda le Serpentard ramper sur son lit pour atteindre sa malle et chercher à l'intérieur. Puis un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres charnues et il brandit le magazine en l'air.

"Tadam ! "Cria-t-il victorieusement.

Drago ricana un instant puis entreprit de ranger ses affaires en l'ignorant. Blaise le vit et soupira. Hum, il allait devoir pousser le bouchon plus loin...

"Y'a pas à dire, Amanda c'est la plus belle ! "Dit-il d'un air convaincu en s'attardant sur les courbes d'une mannequin.

Aussitôt, Drago interrompit son geste et fronça les sourcils.

"Qui ça?"

Il s'assit à côté de Blaise, toujours vautré à plat ventre dans une parfaitement imitation de veracrasse, et observa l'image mouvante. Il haussa un sourcil.

"Tu rigoles j'espère? Elle a dû utiliser au moins cinq charmes pour réduire la taille de son nez et il est toujours aussi moche ! "

Le métis retint un ricanement. Dès qu'il s'agissait de beauté, Drago plongeait dans le piège en prenant son élan !

"Et celle-là alors?"Demanda-t-il en pointant une fille qui prenait des poses suggestives.

"Si tu aimes les vieilles, effectivement elle est canon. Non mais regarde-moi ça, elle a limite la peau des bras qui pend..."

Ils se retrouvèrent à mater les filles du magazine une par une, s'amusant à trouver des retouches photo, à reconnaître les charmes utilisés... Ils finirent par trouver la femme idéale de Blaise(son colocataire n'hésita pas à le vanner à cause de l'étrange ressemblance avec Pansy) et ils lui écrivirent une lettre pour la "séduire".

Blaise s'esclaffait alors que Drago écrivait consciencieusement leurs vers, digne du poème qu'avait écrit Ginny Weasley à Potter. Ce qui donnait ceci :

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire_

_Alors je vais plutôt te l'écrire_

_Je suis pas un type très net mais là chuis sincère_

_J'te jure t'es trop bonne Miss_

_et j'crois que je te kiffe_

_Quand j'ai croisé ton regard dans le magazine porno_

_Je suis redevenu hétéro_

_Et en te voyant passer ta main dans tes cheveux_

_J'ai eu envie de les teindre en bleu_

_Epouse-moi bébé, épouse-moi steplait._

_Ton admirateur secret,_

_Blaise Zabini._

"Tu paries combien que je lui envoie vraiment?"Demanda Blaise en s'affalant sur son ami.

"Je sais pas mais si tu continuer de m'écraser, je vais m'assurer que tu n'ai plus de descendance ! "Grogna le blond agressé.

Pour toute réponse, le métis lui ébouriffa largement les cheveux, arrachant un grognement sourd au Prince des Serpentards qui se contorsionna pour se dégager.

"Ah ! Arrête de bouger je vais tomber abruti ! "

D'un coup de reins expert, Drago le balança par terre et il s'écroula les quatre fers en l'air.

"C'était le but, Blaise."Ricana Drago avec un sourire supérieur.

Mais les cheveux en bataille qui lui tombaient sur les yeux refroidissaient _un peu _son effet. Et son ami ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

"On dirait un sorcier de Cromagnon avec ta coupe de rustre !

"Tu t'es vu? On dirait Sandy dans le magazine, petite prostituée." Railla Drago en essayant d'aplatir ses mèches rebelles.

"On dit Madame MacGonnagal, jeune impertinent ! "Répliqua l'autre avec un timbre haut perché.

Drago cligna bêtement des yeux puis éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Blaise. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre de l'image mentale qui les avaient saisi puis le métis reprit :

"On a toujours pas trouver ta femme idéale... Allez, au boulot ! "

Il s'agenouilla pour fouiller de nouveau dans sa malle sous l'oeil amusé du blond.

"Je sais que tu es un gros pervers lubrique mais je croyais que tu te limitais à un mag quand tu étais pris?

-Il reste la Gazette du Sorcier ! "

Drago prit le journal tendu, clairement sceptique. Le métis alla s'affaler sur l'autre lit – parce qu'il fallait équilibrer le massacre, soit disant – et regarda son ami tourner les pages.

"Sérieusement, comment veux-tu que je trouve une fille intéressante dans ce journal pour- Oh."S'interrompit-il brusquement.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Drago avait les yeux rivés sur une des pages et il lut sans mal la lueur de convoitise qui y brillait.

"Quoi?

-Elle est... Superbe." Répondit l'aristocrate, clairement ébahi.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Drago? Le coup de foudre? Morgane soit louée, ses prières avaient été exaucées !

"Qui ça?"

Oui, qui? Qui pouvait bien faire battre le coeur du Prince des Serpentards? Il entendait déjà les filles de leur Maison hurler de rage ou pleurer de déception... Mais Drago avait l'air sincèrement charmé, et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

"Alors?"

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, paraissant avoir quelques difficultés à se détourner de la photo. Etait-ce une Vélane? Son esprit bouillonait de théories(pas toutes plausibles, certes)et il se leva pour rejoindre le Serpentard.

Enfin, Drago lui montra la page. Il ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

"DE QUOI?"

Dolorès Ombrage ! Il avait flashé sur... Blaise lâcha brusquement la page du journal. L'aristocrate le regardait, moqueur.

"Connard ! Espèce de sale manipulateur ! "

Il se jeta sur lui et l'écrasa de tout son poids, lui arrachant un grognement entre deux éclats de rire. Vengeur, il le fit se tordre à coups de chatouilles.

"Je croyais que tu avais trouvé le grand amour ! Et toi, tu me montres c'te folle? Abruti ! "

* * *

><p>Astoria, Pansy et Millicent arrivèrent devant la chambre de leurs amis. Il était dix-neuf heures et ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis. Pansy frappa à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse.<p>

"Bon, on entre?"Proposa Millicent qui commençait à avoir faim.

Pansy secoua la tête et colla de manière la plus gracieuse possible sa tête contre la porte.

"Alors?"La pressa Astoria, railleuse devant l'attitude puérile de la brune.

Cette dernière se concentra et entendit des rires et des cris étouffés par le bois.

"Allons-y, ils nous rejoindront plus tard."

Astoria fronça les sourcils en entendant l'attendrissement percer dans la voix de la froide Pansy. Le Trio d'Argent était décidemment bien étrange...

* * *

><p>"Je le hais Harry, je le hais ! "<p>

Une atmosphère lourde de rancoeur pesait dans le couloir de l'aile Ouest. Ron et Harry râlaient encore et encore sous l'oeil perfide de Miss Teigne. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils arrachaient – ou essayaient d'arracher – la vieille tapisserie collée sur un large pan de mur. Et pour être collée, elle était collée ! Ils en étaient à peine au quart, Ron penché sur un escabeau et Harry accroupi avec une racleuse à la main.

Au début, les deux amis, bien que moroses, discutaient de tout et de rien. Puis le roux s'était arraché un ongle en donnant un coup trop sec avec sa racleuse. Depuis, ils proféraient diverses menaces/injures/prophéties à l'encontre du petit blond qui devait buller dans sa salle commune de serpents vicieux.

"Dis Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avant?"Demanda brusquement l'Attrapeur.

Son ami stoppa son geste et prit le temps de réfléchir.

"Hum, j'en sais rien. Peut être ça?"

Ron se pencha sur une partie encore intact et commença à gratter pour former une espèce de vague.

"Euh... C'est la mer?

-Mais non ! C'est un vif d'or ! " Assura le rouquin sur le ton de l'évidence.

Harry resta interdit quelques secondes devant le prétendu vif. Devant son silence éloquent, Ron se mit à rougir.

"Oui bon... C'est pas évident de dessiner sur ce truc ! "

Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire mais son honorable discrétion lui valut quand même un regard noir du Gryffondor. Ron gonfla ses joues de mécontentement :

"Vas-y toi, au lieu de te moquer ! "

Toujours mort de rire, Harry se leva et gratta à son tour la surface noire. La racleuse était déjà dure à manier à la base alors si en plus il devait faire des courbes, il n'en avait pas fini !

Quand enfin, il termina son dessin, lui-même eut du mal à reconnaître ce qu'il avait voulu faire...

"Oh, Percy va être content de savoir qu'il est sur une fresque ! "S'exclama Ron en contemplant son gribouillage.

"... C'était sensé être un arbre."

Si Harry avait essayé de se contenir, Ron ne se gêna pas pour se foutre de sa gueule.

"Tu pouvais parler de mon vif d'or ! Tu fais dans l'"arbre" abstrait?

-Oh ça va hein ! Et puis... Mais fais gaffe ! "

Un morceau de tapisserie frôla sa tête s'écrasa à ses pieds.

"J'ai failli mourir ! "Gémit le brun en se frottant le crâne miraculé.

"Ouais Harry, t'es un survivant !

-Mouais, c'est pas grâce à toi..."

Rusard vint finalement les retrouver, agacé de les voir s'amuser en retenue, pour leur dire d'arrêter. Exténués, ayant mal aux bras à force de racler, il détalèrent sans demander leur reste.

"Ron, tu te rends compte que ton vif d'or et mon arbre sont encore visibles?

-Oh merde... J'espère que personne ne verra rien."

* * *

><p>"Oh, ils ont retiré un bout de la tapisserie !<p>

-Tant mieux : l'odeur de moisissure devenait insupportable."Répondit Drago avec une grimace.

Pansy approuva d'un signe de tête puis s'aperçut d'un bout arraché bizarrement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un coeur?"

Le préfet observa le morceau que désignait la jeune fille et il lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

"Pansy, Pansy... Je sais que tu es amoureuse mais de là à voir des signes partout...

-N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Enfin... A part peut être de toi..."Répondit-elle en papillonnant des cils.

"Tu dis ça à d'autres si tu veux mais ça ne marche pas avec moi."

La brune fit la moue mais changea de sujet.

"Et ça alors, Monsieur le génie? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Oulà, c'est une énigme que tu me poses là... Une sucette?

-Tst, tst, Drago chéri..."Répliqua Pansy d'un ton mielleux."Je sais que tu as raté le dîner avec Blaise mais de là à voir de la nourriture partout..."

Le blond pinça les lèvres, vexé, et elle éclata de rire.

"Oh, tu boudes? C'est trop mignon !

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles."Répliqua-t-il en relevant fièrement la tête, luttant pour ne pas rire."Tu pars du haut et moi du bas, ça te va?

-Hum, non. Je n'ai pas envie de monter tous les étages pour redescendre alors que j'ai fais un soin pour les pieds ce matin."

Drago grogna mais s'éloigna quand même vers les escaliers.

"A vos ordres, votre Majesté ! "La salua-t-il d'une révérence exagérée avant de disparaître en grognant de mécontentement.

Pansy sourit doucement. Vraiment trop mignon... Elle irait lui chercher un sandwich dans les cuisines tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger?<p>

-Il me semble que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient."

La Gryffondor avait sifflé de rage devant tant d'effronterie, mais doucement parce qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Elle pointa du doigt le rouleau de parchemin sur la table de Blaise pour appuyer ses dires. Le métis lui fit un sourire narquois avant de ramener le devoir de Runes vers lui.

"Si tu n'es pas capable de prendre soin de tes affaires... Au point de perdre ton devoir de runes, par exemple... Ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter la faute sur moi."Répliqua-t-il, douceureux.

Théodore, assis à côté de lui et un livre de Divinations dans les mains, poussa un léger soupir. Dans le genre sans-gêne, il ne connaissait personne mieux désignée que Blaise. Ce type n'était pas fait pour vivre en société : il voulait, il prenait. Il n'avait pas envie de dire bonjour? Il ne saluait personne.

Il avait toujours eu une vie de pacha et de solitaire. Théo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait avec Drago, qui jouait tellement par les apparences qu'il en paraissait désespéremment superficiel.

Du coin de l'oeil, le Serpentard vit Potter et Weasley se rapprocher de Miss-je-sais-Tout et il eut un reniflement méprisant. Comme si elle avait besoin d'eux... Les trois Gryffondors le fusillèrent du regard et il se désintéressa d'eux.

"Bon Zabini, marchande pas et rend-nous ce devoir !

-Oh ! Tout doux Weasmoche ! Ce devoir, c'est le mien. Si tu me le prends, j'appelle ça du racket. Et je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue sera très en colère d'apprendre tes vilaines actions..."

A l'entente de son surnom, le rouquin grimaça. Tout en tournant machinalement une page de son livre, Théo comprit que la situation allait dégénérer et intervint :

"Blaise, rend son devoir à la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'ils nous lâchent.

-Hum..."Fit mine de réfléchir Blaise."D'accord. Après tout, une fille de moldus"Il cracha presque ce dernier mot."Ne risque pas de faire un travail correct."

Le Serpentard voulut répliquer que Granger avait certainement des notes supérieures aux siennes mais Potty ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Je t'interdis d'insulter Hermione !

-Ouais, elle est mille fois plus forte qu'un abruti comme toi ! "Renchérit Weasley avec une grimace de dégoût.

Piqué dans son orgueil, le métis se leva pour les défier. Théo soupira à nouveau. Ca allait mal finir pour de bon, là.

"Harry, Ron ! Arrêtez. Ils n'en valent pas la peine et ça ne me touche plus de toute façon..."

Le châtain maladif fronça les sourcils. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait elle? Depuis quand on pouvait le mettre dans le même sac que Blaise?

"Oui, écoutez votre copine."Dit-il avec un rictus méprisant."Elle a très bien compris qu'elle était inférieure, elle ! "

Non mais sérieusement : lui et Blaise pareils? La bonne blague !

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Weasmoche contourner dangereusement la table jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape par le col de sa chemise.

"Retire ce que tu as dis ! Tout de suite !"Rugit le roux, lui cassant ses pauvres oreilles.

-Lâche moi, Weasel ! "Siffla-t-il en essayant de s'échapper de son emprise.

"A condition que tu la respectes !"

Ronald Weasley pouvait se montrer imposant quand il s'y mettait. Mais Théo n'était pas intimidé le moins du monde.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je respecterai quelqu'un qui me fait incroyablement chier."

Le poing partit sans prévenir et il s'écrasa sur sa chaise dans un grognement.

"Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?"

_A suivre..._

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, les Serpentards déclarent la guerre aux Gryffondors. Les pauvres vont souffrir ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _


End file.
